Heir to the Alpha - The Queen and the Flame
by Tempest Novastorm
Summary: The dragons find him peculiar and unique, the Vikings find him useless, and his father is only proud because he is getting a good result and reputation from Dragon Training. Everything goes wrong when he is chosen to kill the Nightmare. Hiccup devises a plan to escape with the dragons locked up, and they would gladly follow him. Complete! Sequel now up!
1. Existence

"Normal speech"

_::Dragonese/Dragon speech (However you want to call it)::_

Thoughts

A scrawny Viking dressed in a light green tunic and a dark brown fur vest covering it tripped as he carried a bucket of nails towards the forge. There were snickers as he bent over and picked the scattered nails off the ground, putting it back into his wooden bucket. A boot appeared in front of him and kicked the bucket over, sending the nails inside of the bucket spilling all over the ground.

"Oops, I'm sorry, Useless, I didn't see you there, nor did I see the bucket!"

The scrawny Viking looked up, emerald green eyes landing on the buff teen that was currently snorting. Another boy and a girl was beside him, both with blonde hair, both laughing.

"Alrigh', knock it off, all of ye, Snotlout, I though' you would hav' better people to pick at! I know ye' all beefy an' everything, but that doesn't mean you can keep doin' this! What would ya parents think? Ruffnut n' Tuffnut, I know ye like prankin' people, but sometimes ye hav' to take a holiday and keep off prankin' ye know? Nails on the floor ar' a really dangerous thing, don' do tha' again!" A large, muscular Viking with a long braided moustache and a wooden leg walked toward the auburn haired teen, still kneeling on the floor and picking up nails.

"Hiccup, are ye alrigh'?" The man asked

"I'm fine, Gobber, thanks for helping me… " Hiccup sighed as he picked up the final nails and threw it into the basket. Gobber grumbled and slapped Hiccup gently on the back as he accompanied Hiccup back towards the forge.

That's Hiccup. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third.

A scrawny Viking who wears a light green tunic and a dark brown fur vest, along with brown boots. He was thin and short for a Viking of his age. He has auburn hair and the most beautiful green eyes that you will ever see. Emerald green, full of curiosity and the desire to learn.

That beefy Viking teen? That's Snotlout Jorgenson.

Unlike Hiccup, he is a beefy Viking for his age. He wears a tunic tucked in his pants with open-stitching and a black vest over it, and dark grey bracers on his arms, with matching fur boots. It was Snotlout that gave Hiccup the title 'Hiccup the Useless'. Loves tormenting Hiccup with every chance that he gets, and is cocky and smug.

The one who came to Hiccup's defense? Gobber the Belch.

He is a large and muscular Viking with a long, braided blonde moustache. He wears a tunic made of fur and a helmet with yak horns. Gobber also wears a prosthetic left arms and right leg after both of those limbs were said to be devoured by a Monstrous Nightmare when he was still young.

And then the twins. Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston.

Pranksters, the notorious twin duo, the chaos of the village - well, except when there is a dragon raid. But then they just add even more chaos into the dragon raid - Ruffnut. The crass, conniving sister of the notorious twin duo. She delights in all things that are dangerous and super against the rules. She wears a light brown, animal skin-like mini vest and a dark blue tunic that goes a little over her hip and ends in tatters. Dark brown leggings and dark blue furry boots are also a part of her wardrobe. But Ruffnut isn't complete without her brother Tuffnut. Just like his sister, he loves all things crazy, stupid, dangerous and against the rules. He wears a dark brown long furry animal vest with a light pale green tunic that goes all the way past his hip. He also wears light grey-blue pants and dark brown furry boots. They both love pranking Hiccup

"Gobber, I'm tired of them…" Hiccup sighed as he picked up a sword in need of sharpening. "Tell yer father lad, he can resolve this quickly. You should've told him long ago ye know, it would have saved you from all of this" Gobber replied, bending down to reach a sheet of metal. "You don't think I did? I've told him lots and lots of times, Gobber, but all he says is 'You'll be fine, besides, who'd want to hurt you?'. I'm tired of that, it's like he treats me like I don't even exist!" Hiccup complained.

"What abou' Astrid? Fishlegs? They're yer friends righ'?" Gobber questioned as he started pounding on the sheet of metal.

_CLANG . CLANG. CLANG_

"YEA, BUT ALL ASTRID DOES IS IGNORE ME AND FISHLEGS JUST STANDS ASIDE! NOT LIKE ANYONE ACTUALLY CARES FOR ME!" Hiccup shouted over the noise. "WHAT WAS THA'?" Gobber shouted back. "NOTHING!" Hiccup did not want to repeat the question, and most certainly did not want to disturb Gobber at work. Gobber nodded slightly before checking the sheet of metal. "Oh so you could hear me…" Hiccup mumbled.

Fishlegs. Fishlegs Ingerman.

Resident dragon nerd and statistics guru. He says he's read and memorize the Dragon Menu by heart. Hiccup DOES believe him, but no one thinks those information would be useful. He has a large and husky appearance, and likes to wear a brown furry outfit with a tiny Viking helmet with tiny, metal wings on them. Though kind hearted, Fishlegs does not want to be a target for bully as well if he stood up for Hiccup, therefore staying silent most of the time.

And finally. Astrid Hofferson.

Fearless Astrid Hofferson. She is competetive, tough and rational. She has long, blonde hair wrapped in a braid down her back, bangs that cover the left side of her face, and a leather band that is studded with metal across her forehead. She wears a sleeveless shirt with varying shades of steel-blue, tan cloth bracers on her arms with bicep wrappings above them. She had never stood in defense for Hiccup before. Afterall, why should she? That would just ruin her reputation.

"What if I asked my dad if I could go to Dragon Training?" Hiccup suddenly asked when Gobber was cooling down the metal, but that sentence alone was enough to get Gobber to stop and look at him with a face full of pure shock. "Wha'? What ar' ye thinkin' lad? Ye know ye father would never allow that-" "Yeah but listen, if I can kill a dragon then all of this would stop right?" Hiccup grins as he cut Gobber off. "What'll stop? This?" Gobber asked as he pointed at Hiccup. "You just gestured to all of me" Hiccup grumbled. "I'll get my dad to get me into Dragon Training. And if I win? Ohhhhh ho ho ho, this will all stop! Perfect solution, huh, Gobber?" Hiccup beams, turning to the blacksmith, who was still staring at him in shock. His muscle memory betrayed him as he tried to close his open jaw but fails. "I'll go find my dad now, I'll come back for work later." Hiccup got his apron off of him and threw it towards the hook on the pillar of the forge. "This boy… I just can't get what he is thinking sometimes." The blacksmith grumbled and went back to work.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"DAD DAD DAD PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEEEEEEEEEE, PLEASE ENROLL ME INTO DRAGON TRAININGGGGG…" Hiccup whined as his father rolled his eyes in annoyance.

It had only been 15 minutes since Hiccup had dragged him home and whined about letting him join Dragon Training.

"Fine. FINE FINE FINE. Just so you don't cause trouble. You start Dragon Training in 5 days. Noon. Don't be late, you'll be training with Gobber and the other teens" Stoick finally gave in. "YES!" Hiccup pumped his fist into the air.

"Love you dad!" Hiccup shouted in joy as he rushed out of the door. Stoick grumbled.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**3 nights before dragon training**

"What have we got?" Stoick turned to a man and asked sternly.

"Deadly Nadders, Monstrous Nightmares, Hideous Zipplebacks and Gronkles. And occasionally a few Terrible Terrors." The man replied. "Any Night Furies?" Stoick asked as he grabbed his hammer "Thankfully no, and it would be best to keep it that way." The man mumbled the last part.

"ALRIGHT MEN! I WANT 1 DEADLY NADDER AND 1 ZIPPLEBACK CAPTURED ALIVE, THE TEENS START DRAGON TRAINING IN 3 DAYS, WE NEED 1 OF EACH OF THE DRAGONS I MENTIONED! I REPEAT, 1 NADDER AND 1 ZIPPLEBACK, ALIVE! IF YOU HAVE CAPTURED IT, DRAG IT AND TOSS IT INTO AN EMPTY CAGE! MAKE SURE THE CAGES ARE LOCKED TIGHT BEFORE LEAVING! HAVE I MADE MYSELF CLEAR?!" Stoick roared.

"CLEAR CHIEF!" The Berkians responded.

As the battle progressed, 4 men have captured a Deadly Nadder and 8 men have subdued a Hideous Zippleback, and have dragged them off to cages in the Kill Ring. Dragons spewed fire, grabbing sheeps, taking livestock, burning several houses to the ground, and with the Thorston Twins adding to the chaos, everything was insane. Mad.

To make it worse for the Vikings, a whistling sound was heard overhead, a purple blast followed 1 second later, destroying a catapult.

That's the Night Fury. They come out at night. This dragon is weird. It never takes food, never destroys houses, but instead destroys most of our catapults. No one has ever seen this dragon, thus rendering the Dragon Menu useless. No one has ever seen this dragon completely, and no one would dare to.

Except for one Viking.

His auburn hair flew back backwards as he ran with his newest invention - The Mangler. Hoping to shoot down this rare and elusive dragon, The Mangler has been designed by Hiccup for just this purpose. Shooting down the impossible.

"Come on, come on, gimme something to shoot at." Hiccup murmured as he aimed The Mangler into the starry night sky.

_A BLACK SILHOUETTE! THE SHAPE OF A NIGHT FURY!_

"YES! YES I'M JUST GONNA- AIM AIM AIM AND SHOOT NOOOOOOO!" Hiccup, in a moment of excitement and panic, shot The Mangler elsewhere. "NOOOOOOO" He wailed, thinking that he had missed.

A screech reached his ears. Looking up, he could see a black silhouette tumbling down from the starry night skies and into the woods.

"YES! YES, OHHHHH THIS SOLVES EVERYTHING!" Hiccup yelled in delight as he pumped his fist up in the air. "DID ANYONE SEE THAT? I SHOT DOWN A NIGHT FURY! ANYONE SEE THAT?" Hiccup shouted as he turned around, only to come face to face with a flamed on Monstrous Nightmare. "Exxxxcept you…" He mumbled. The Monstrous Nightmare narrowed its eyes and roared, scaring Hiccup and making him on the brink of soiling his pants. The Nightmare reared and spread its wings as Hiccup rolled to the side, the Nightmare chomping down on where Hiccup had been a moment ago.

"AHHHHHH!" Hiccup screamed, running down the walkway. "Stoick! Ye boy in trouble' again!" Gobber shouted, swinging his hand-club towards a charging Gronkle. "Arghh tha' boy, didn't I tell you to keep 'im in the forge?" Stoick complained. "YE BOY NEVER LISTENS, YE KNO' HOW HE IS, HE WANTS TE PROVE 'IMSELF STOICK! HAV' A CHAT WITH 'IM LA'ER!" Gobber yelled back.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"Get away from my son, you vile beast!" Stoick bellowed, charging at the Monstrous Nightmare with his hammer raised above his head. The Nightmare's head perked up at the sound of a newcomer, and turned away from the scrawny Viking to the more beefy Viking.

_::In a pinch?::_

_::Shut it, Nadder, just because you're tasked with distraction doesn't mean you are safe from these disgusting humans.:: _The Nightmare growled at the Deadly Nadder flying over him while whipping his tail around to smack the face of a human

_::Well make it quick, the raiding party's got enough for the Queen. We need to go back before there are any more casualties. We've already lost 3 Nadders, 2 of them killed and one of them captured, and a Gronkle, also captured. They're getting put in cages with another 2 dragons, I think it was a Nightmare and a Zippleback.:: _The Nadder reported, urging the Nightmare to get out of the island quick, before they get captured as well, or worse, killed.

_::A Nightmare? A NIGHTMARE?! WE HAVE TO SAVE HIM! I'M NOT LOSING MY BROTHER!:: _The Nightmare roared.

_::No! Save it for another time! I don't think he's in danger yet, but we have to go! You have to go if you even want a chance of saving the Nightmare! Come on, think!:: _The Nadder screeched. They were running out of time.

_::But-::_

_::No buts! Save it for another time! We have to retreat right now!:: _The Nadder squawked once more before flying off.

_::Be grateful that I'm sparing you, HUMAN!:: _The Monstrous Nightmare snarled before taking off, joining the pack of dragons in the sky.

"Looks like the raid is finished… Sven, report?" Stoick demanded. "No human casualties sir, 10 sheep were taken, 15 houses were on fire. 8 were put out during the raid, the rest are being handled right now. The Mead Hall sustained a little damage but nothing that can't be fixed within tomorrow. Gothi is currently tending to the injured, though she said no one was seriously hurt, just a few minor scratches. Spitelout was whacked on the face by the tail of a Monstrous Nightmare, the Twins were causing more chaos during the raid, Astrid did good extinguishing the fires, though I heard her complaining how she wants to fight dragons instead of just putting out fires, Snotlout was not much help, he stood there admiring Astrid for half the raid. Gobber fended off a few dragons, I heard Fishlegs talking about dragon stats, probably memorized from the Dragon Menu. And Hiccup was… well…" "Good job on the report, Sven, and HICCUP WHAT WERE YOU DOING? OR RATHER, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Stoick roared, turning to Hiccup.

"I thought… if I killed a dragon, I would be- NEVER MIND WHAT I THOUGHT THEN, DAD. I SHOT DOWN A NIGHT FURY. A NIGHT FURY, I SAW IT GETTING SHOT DOWN." Hiccup squealed in excitement. Stoick grumbled, holding his nasal bridge. "More of ye hallucinations, lad, now come on, back to the forge." Gobber sighed, pulling Hiccup towards the forge.

"Get outta way, Useless!" Snotlout jeered and laughed, the twins following suit. Astrid just stared at the boy. What was he THINKING?

A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter of Heir to the Alpha - The Queen and the Flame! I'm sorry for the lame name of the fanfic, I couldn't think of anything else that I can describe what future chapters will be about.

I might be a little slow on updates, maybe 1 - 2 weeks a chapter, schoolwork is a burden. I'll try to make sure I spare time every day to write this fic though.

I do take requests! If you want to request, check my profile for the fandoms you can request for. If it's not in there, still fine, tell me what it is and I will try to make time to watch/read it.

Tempest out!


	2. Proof

If you like this story, please like, follow and comment if there is something I could have done better! (I'm sure there are lots, feel free to point out plot holes)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Normal speech"

::Dragonese/Dragon speech (However you want to call it)::

Thoughts

"Why doesn't anyone believe me!" Hiccup yelled in frustration as he kicked a stone.

Currently Hiccup was in the woods. Angry. Frustrated.

How could he lose a Night Fury?

"People lose mugs, they lose daggers, those I understand, but noooo, I manage to lose an entire NIGHT FURY!"

::A human… great.:: A dragon growled softly.

"What the- that was a dragon growl! Oh Thorrr, what if that was the Night Fury I shot down? Yes! If I bring its head to dad they will be sure to recognize me! All the bullying will go away! Ha!" Hiccup cheered as he spotted a trail of destruction- snapped branches, trees rooted up, a mud filled path cleared, as if something had landed harshly and slid across. "So I just have to follow this… right? Logically that would lead me to it. Yes… yes I'll follow this trail." Hiccup muttered.

::'It's head?' This human has come to kill me? And take my head? What'd I ever do to this human? I never even steal the humans' animals! I just take out human village's defenses so no one of my species get hurt! That's a crime as well?:: The Night Fury huffed in disbelief.

"Let's see… the trail leads me to rightttt-" Hiccup abruptly stops. In front of him was a Night Fury, entangled in The Mangler's bola. "YEA! THIS SOLVES EVERYTHING! I, HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK THE THIRD, HAS SLAYED - well, not slayed yet, er, WILL SLAY THIS VILE BEAST!" Hiccup declares to no one, putting his right leg onto the joint of the Night Fury's wings. He had planned to place his feet there until…

The Night Fury shifted in its position.

Hiccup stumbled back as the Night Fury shifted its wings until its green eyes found Hiccup's. Hiccup could not help but stay still, not in fear, but in shock of how much the dragon's eyes held emotion.

Sorrow, pain, fear. The sorrow of knowing the human would not spare him, would not show mercy. The pain of knowing it would never fly again. The fear of knowing it's going to die.

Looking into the dragon's eyes, Hiccup could see himself. The sorrow of being bullied for so long, and being called Hiccup the Useless. The pain of being bullied, rejected. The fear that if he messes things up again he is going to be hated by everyone, even if he already isn't.

He could not kill this monster.

No.

He could not kill this dragon.

Monsters do not show emotion. This one does. He could not kill this dragon.

He will set it free, let it live it's life.

Slowly and cautiously, Hiccup moved forwards, towards the entangled dragon, as he took out the dagger he kept in his belt.

::So this is it then… the end…:: The Night Fury huffed softly as he rested his head onto the grass, closing his eyes.

Resigning himself to the fate that he thought was going to happen…it's not going to happen, don't worry… Hiccup thought, as he approached the dragon and grabbed a rope. Breathing deeply, he began to cut the ropes, keeping an eye on the dragon.

The sound of ropes snapping made the dragon's eye snap up. ::What's going o-:: The Night Fury's eyes widened in disbelief as he saw the human CUTTING the ropes. What was he doing… was the human freeing him? ::But why would- what's- that… but… argh, humans! So confusing!:: The Night Fury exhaled, preparing to pounce on the human as soon as he was free. Was he going to kill the human? Maybe. But why should he though? Except for the fact that the human had shot him down… the human had done nothing wrong. Heck, he was even freeing him. So why should he kill him? ::I'll just… I'll just let him off with a warning I guess… yea, I'll do that.:: The Night Fury decided as he felt the ropes binding his paws being cut.

"Almost there… all the deaths caused because of you would be my fault now, so I would be grateful if you don't kill anyone… or the weight will be on my shoulders… and I would appreciate if you don't kill me- AH!"

As soon as the ropes around the Night Fury's paws were lose, the Fury pounced onto the human, pressing him against the ground. Baring his teeth and extending his wing, he felt the human underneath his paws stiffen, his body going rigid with fear, his dagger thrown out of his hand when he had pounced on him.

"Hold on, ho-hold on, I just wanted to- I just wanted t-" Hiccup squeezed his eyes shut as the Night Fury released his grip on Hiccup, standing up on his hind legs and extending his wings to his fullest, glaring at Hiccup.

All Hiccup heard next was an ear-piercing roar as the Night Fury bent down and roared next to his ears. The Fury then backed off, leaving Hiccup, who was slowly sitting up. Hiccup rubbed his head as he watched the Night Fury fly off. And crash once more.

What happened? Hiccup thought to himself, as he followed where the Night Fury had flown and had crash landed. He had crashed in…

A cove. "The Cove… " Hiccup whispered to himself.

A screech reached his ears. He snapped out of his trance and refocused on the task at hand, finding the Night Fury. Well, it wasn't hard. The Night Fury was flying- trying to fly up, but failing every time he reaches the side of the Cove. "Why don't you just… fly away?" Hiccup muttered. The Night Fury roared in frustration as he landed on his back. Hiccup gasped. "The tailfin… it was supposed to be 2 right…? Then… then The Mangler… the bola, he was entangled… did The Mangler tear his tail fin off? Oh my Gods, what have I done?" Hiccup frantically whispered. This was his fault…

Another roar got Hiccup out of his thoughts. He gasped when he saw the Night Fury looking at his tail, knowing that the Night Fury knew that without his either fin he would never fly again.

His gasp didn't go unnoticed, as a second later, the emerald green eyes found themselves fixed on the dragon's green eyes once more.

The dragon's eyes narrowed into slits. ::What is this human doing here…:: The dragon growled as he spread his wings, preparing to take off once more.

"Um, I," The Night Fury took off, got a few good feet off the ground, before ultimately crashing into the lake in the Cove. ::UGH! STUPID TAILFIN!:: The Night Fury roared.

"…" Hiccup was speechless. He wanted to help the dragon, but how should he do that?

The Night Fury shrieked, and Hiccup turned to look at what was happening.

The Night Fury's eyes were slits, thinner than he had seen before. It was thrashing in the lake, wings flared, teeth baring. It seemed to be avoiding something… it's in the lake? Hiccup narrowed his eyes, trying to spot what was bothering or angering the dragon. "Hmm… What is it…"

THERE! An… an eel?

"Dragon's don't like eels?" Hiccup thought aloud, stunned.

"Now's not the time to think about it!" Hiccup yells as he rushes down the ledge to the dragon that was flailing in the water. The dragon roared as Hiccup got close, firing a blast at Hiccup's feet and firing another blast into the water. "No, no, no! I'm here to help you!" Hiccup exclaimed when the blast the Night Fury had fired landed near his feet. The dragon just screeched as it fired another blast into the water. Hiccup grumbled in annoyance. The dragon firing blasts every so often is not going to help the current situation. Ugh! Hiccup thought. Screw it. I'm a Viking! You're a Viking, Haddock! Go! Hiccup thought to himself. He charged into the water, doing his best to ignore the dragon's wings that were flapping frantically and it's thrashing tail. Ok you're in the water, now find it, find the eel, find the eel quick, where is it, where is it, WHERE IS- THERE THERE THERE IT'S OVER THERE QUICK QUICK QUICK GRAB IT GRAB IT! Hiccup reached into the water and snatched the eel out of the water. The dragon backed away, standing up on its hind legs. Purple light filled the dragon's mouth as it prepared to fire a blast. "Wait, wait! I'm just gonna-" Hiccup grabbed his dagger and sliced the eel into 3 pieces. The eel flopped around on the ground before going limp. The Night Fury's purple glow faded as it got back onto fours. It's pupils dilate, and the dragon cocked its head.

::Human, how did you understand I hate eels? And how did you know I wanted it gone?:: The dragon growled softly as it began to stalk forward, in the direction of Hiccup. "Uhh… um, please, please don't eat me, please don't kill me, I- I won't tell anyone you're here, and uh, I see that yo- your tailfin is cut o- off, I might- I can- I'm able to help with that… I think, I'm a bl- blacksmith apprentice, I know how to make a lot of things, please… Not that you understand me though…" Hiccup pleaded as he backed up onto the wall of the Cove.

::Human, I won't kill you… I won't eat you either. What makes you think I want to eat you? Dragons don't eat humans, stupid. My tailfin is indeed sadly cut off… A blacksmith apprentice eh? I don't understand how you will be able to help me… But you DID set me free… you showed me mercy, and you understood dragons don't like eels… somehow. You even helped me get rid of the eel… Could I trust you? You don't understand Dragonese… but I understand you human… what did you say your name was… Hiccup- Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, was it? You said you won't tell anyone I'm here. And for some reason… I don't know what reason…. But I trust you. I… I will trust you.:: The Night Fury rumbled, staring at the human in front of it.

"Uhh… can you… can you not kill me? Please…" Hiccup begged. To his surprised, the Night Fury nodded, before began making gagging noises. "Are… are you sick?" Hiccup questioned, before a fish covered in dragon saliva landed on to his lap. "Ewww… wha- what am I supposed to do with this?" Hiccup groaned at the dead fish in front of it. The Night Fury opened its mouth and made snapping motions before sitting on his hind legs. "Snap snap snap? Do you want me to eat this?" The dragon nodded. "Ohhh. Umm… ok… hey wait, I could have sworn you had teeth-" Hiccup didn't get to finish his sentence. The Night Fury opened its mouth and teeth snapped down, before retracting up again, leaving the dragon with a gummy smile. "Retractable teeth? Oh my Gods… that's amazing… I'm gonna name you Toothless…" Hiccup admired and turned back to the fish in his lap. "Right…" Just one bite, He thought.

::Hmm. Toothless. That's a fine name. I would've preferred maybe something more… err… dangerous? I dunno, but Toothless seem to strangely fit. This human is weirdddd::

Reluctantly, Hiccup bit down into the slimy fish and forced a smile. "It's delicious," He commented and put it back down. In an instant the sleek black dragon bent down and snatched the fish in its mouth, gobbling it up.

I've never noticed those little spines on a Night Fury's head… then again I've never- no, no one has ever even seen a Night Fury this up close before… I wonder what their scales feel like… no, no, Hiccup Haddock, you will not- but the dragon is so- no you won't! You won't touch it, it's skin could be toxic or something- but it's so, so tempting… maybe just once… Hiccup reached out his hand, extending it to the dragon that was currently licking his scales.

Hiccup leaned forward, his right hand stretched out, just a few inches till he touches it, and-

Toothless stopped grooming itself and it's head snapped up. It stared at Hiccup, then looked at his hand, growling softly.

::Human, what were you trying to do? I don't think you are trying to kill me… your dagger is all the way over the bank of the lake, Human, if you want it it's not with me. But if your weapon is not what you wanted, what did you want? Did you want to- ohhhh, did you want to touch my scales? Aww, I had no idea my scales were so tempting! Are they beautiful? I spend a long time grooming myself you know,:: Toothless turned around to show off its scales on its sides before making his way towards Hiccup.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know if you would- whaaaaa?" Hiccup exclaimed in confusion as Toothless… nuzzled him. Gosh, those scales were shiny. They were well groomed. Toothless wrapped it's body around Hiccup, it's tail resting in front of the human and it's back acting as a cushion for Hiccup. "What are you-" Hiccup never got his chance to ask as the dragon purred and nuzzled the human affectionately.

::I like you, human. You didn't kill me. I still have no idea why, but I'll wait for the day you tell me. You said you had a way to help me with my tail… I'll wait. If you are in danger… I'll protect you. You are a good human… I don't think I will ever meet another human like you, Hiccup.:: Toothless purred as Hiccup gently stroked his head. The dragon could feel Hiccup was hesitant in his actions, being careful with everything, trying to figure out what makes the dragon mad and what makes the dragon content. Toothless didn't mind this, since Hiccup couldn't understand Dragonese. If this means peace between dragons… then so be it. Toothless- the Night Fury- the last remaining one- will protect this human till the end of his life, to ensure this precious, merciful, gentle human does not die. No Viking or dragon would harm Hiccup. To kill him, they would have to kill Toothless first.

Toothless would trust Hiccup with his life. After all, if Hiccup DOES betray him… which Toothless is pretty sure he wouldn't… the Night Fury can always take him down.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Thank you for reading another chapter! Whew!

I know this chapter is a little bit cringey, feel free to point out grammar and plot holes. Feel free to criticize as well, criticism does improve writing.

The next chapter, I promise we will be seeing the bond between dragon and human!

I do take requests! If you want to request, check my profile for the fandoms you can request for. If it's not in there, still fine, tell me what it is and I will try to make time to watch/read it.

If you like this story, please like, follow and comment if there is something I could have done better! (I'm sure there are lots)

Until then,

Tempest out!


	3. The First Day

A/N: Reviews!

First of all I would like to thank everyone for reading this fic, it means a lot to me :)

**CajunBear73: **Hiccup will need to do something about the tail indeed!

**Anonymous Noob the 2nd:** There shall be Hiccstrid coming soon! Originally this fic would not have Hiccstrid, but I can change that

**Guest: **Thank you :) I felt like I was already taking too much from the original, so after a few more chapters the imagination shall be unleashed! (If I have poor imagination, feel free to tell me, I shall enlist help from the o'mighty creators of inspirational fics - just kidding, I'll try to make the story less cringy and more of... viking-y... "You just gestured to all of me" "Sorry Hiccup hehe")

"I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit cringy... and wow when I was typing the word 'cringy', I just realized there was a difference between 'cringy' and 'cringey'. XD

If you like this story, please like, follow and comment if there is something I could have done better! (I'm sure there are lots, feel free to point out plot holes)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Normal speech"

_::Dragonese/Dragon speech (However you want to call it)::_

_Thoughts_

**Night before the start of Dragon Training**

Hiccup shuts the door behind him and sighed. Dragons are… not what he expected. Toothless is playful and energetic, jumping from place to place with his gummy grin plastered on his face. And he had never attempted to eat Hiccup.

Over the past 2 days, Hiccup had managed to sneak out every so often to go to the Coven to visit Toothless. Toothless always bounded towards him when he emerged from in between the two large grey rocks. Hiccup had found out a lot of things about dragons. One, their true nature aren't exactly the bloodthirsty monsters that Hiccup see so often in dragon raids. Two, Toothless really, really despises eels. Three, scratching a specific spot underneath a dragon's chin will cause them to collapse and purr contently.

Hiccup enjoyed the company of the black dragon. Once the Night Fury showed that he meant no harm to Hiccup, Hiccup had been gradually growing closer and closer with the dragon. Seeing Toothless had trouble with catching fish to feed himself, Hiccup tended to bring a basket of fish whenever he visits Toothless. There are a variety of fishes in the basket - salmon, halibut, herring, arctic char, but never eels. Hiccup made sure to rid the basket of eels before giving it to the dragon. And Toothless knows that. Whenever Hiccup brings him fish, Toothless would give Hiccup a gummy grin and purr happily in appreciation before giving Hiccup a lick, covering him with dragon saliva.

It would seem that Toothless has taken a liking to Icelandic Cod. When Hiccup brought Toothless a basket full of Icelandic Cod today, Toothless had gulped it down and looked and Hiccup with wide, puppy eyes, begging the human to give the dragon more fish. Hiccup had groaned. In the end, Hiccup had promised Toothless a few extra Icelandic Cods if Toothless would spare him from the puppy look.

Hiccup smiled, turning to walk up the stairs.

"Hiccup." A stern voice called for him.

"Yes dad?" Hiccup asked as he went back down the stairs.

"Come here…" Stoick motioned with his hands for Hiccup to sit beside him. Hiccup frowned and walked towards his father, sitting down. "Tomorrow… you start your first day of dragon training…" Stoick started, only to be interrupted by Hiccup, "Oh, dad, there's actually been something I want to tell you, I don't want to-" " This here… this was part of your mother's breastplate." Stoick cut Hiccup off. "Whe- when your mother was took away… b- by that wretched four-winged beast… this is all I have left… of her… I… made the breastplate into two helmets… half of this… and the other half I'm wearing right now…" Stoick's voice slowly drowned into a bare whisper as he handed Hiccup a helmet. "This… was mom's?" Hiccup felt tears well up in his eyes. He could not remember his mother. All his father told him was that his mother had been carried off by a dragon when he was still a baby. "Avenge her son… Make us proud… slay those beasts…" Stoick looked Hiccup in the eyes. _Full of sorrow,_ Hiccup noticed. "I- I will, dad…"

Hiccup felt awkward. Like really, really awkward. How was he supposed to tell his father he didn't want to kill dragons anymore?

"Uh dad… I actually want to go check my equipment one last time before the training starts… I'm going to be back later…" Hiccup chuckled nervously, hoping his dad would let him out. "You can do that tomorrow…" "No, it's just that… it's just that I don't think I can sleep without knowing my equipment is sharp and ready to go into battle." Hiccup lied. "Ah, I see. Don't come back too late, you need a good night's sleep" Stoick muttered. "Okay thanks dad!" Hiccup said quickly as he opened the door and ran off into the night.

He needed to find Toothless.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup yelled as he ran into the Cove, trying to spot the Night Fury in the darkness.

_::What's wrong, Hiccup? You don't normally visit so late. You sound distressed, did someone bully you? I'll kill them! No one bullies the kindest human alive!:: _Toothless half growled half snarled has he ran towards the human who was still looking for the dragon.

"OH TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup cried when he spotted the dragon and ran towards it. _::Hiccup, what's wrong?:: _Toothless softly crooned at the human. Hiccup buried his head into the Night Fury's neck, sobbing. "I don't want to… I don't want to anymore… Toothless… why…" Hiccup cried. _::Hiccup… what made you so sad? Is it because of the bullies in your village? Is it because someone scolded you? Is it because someone broke your heart? Come on, Hiccup, tell me, pour it all out, you're sad and distressed right now…:: _Toothless cooed, nuzzling Hiccup and wrapping it's body around the human's.

"Toothless… I, in- in my village, killing dragons gives you honour and glory…" Hiccup started, and felt Toothless' body stiffen underneath him. "I… my dad got me… got me into Dragon Training… we- we have a Deadly Nadder, a Monstrous Nightmare, a Hideous Zippleback, a Gronkle and a Terrible Terror in a cage… tha- that the Vikings will release and train with… but then they get locked up again. My dad got me into Dragon Training… I would have went, gladly, at the beginning… but after I met you bud… I can't do this… I just know I can't… what am I going to do bud…" Hiccup cried. The dragon growled softly in reassurance, cuddling the human in his body.

Slowly, Hiccup lifted himself out of the dragon's embrace. Walking in front of the dragon, he lifted Toothless' head, looking into the dragon's green eyes. _So much emotion, just like the first time I met you… not all dragons are evil… they're gentle… so gentle…_ Hiccup thought, slowly stroking the Night Fury's head and scratching his chin as Toothless purred, leaning into Hiccup's touch.

"Wait!" Hiccup gasped. "Bud, do all dragon's like being stroked like this? Do they all like that spot you like on your chin? Do they like being scratched? Do they… do they all hate eels as well?" Toothless stared at his human in shock, cocked his head, and nodded. "Oh… my… GODS! I can just- I can just like… like, I can just PRETEND to fight them and, and I dunno, scratch them or something, and they'll think I'm hurting them but I'm not, and, OH MY GODSSSS!" Hiccup exclaimed_. ::That's my human! Thinking of ways to solve situations even like this! That's my human!" _Toothless stood up and happily paced around Hiccup. "Bud, I have to go now, or my dad will suspect something…" Hiccup told the dragon. The dragon crooned, sad that his human was going so soon. "Yea, I'm sorry too bud, I'll come visit you tomorrow alright? After Dragon Training. And… I'll do something about your fin. I'm sorry Toothless… I'll make it up to you…" Hiccup felt guilty. Toothless gently headbutted Hiccup's chest, cooing_. ::I know you shot me down, you rendered me flightless, entangled me in that net of yours, had me at your mercy… yet you didn't kill me. You set me free. You may have rendered me flightless… but I have a strange feeling… something makes me feel safe with you, something makes me feel at ease with you, something makes me happy to see you. I… trust you. I will be with you_.:: Toothless nuzzled Hiccup, and Hiccup petted Toothless' head one last time before starting to make it home.

"His tail… I CAN make a prosthetic fin… it'll have to mimic Toothless' tail completely… the colour would be kinda different I guess, I don't have black leather… I COULD always paint it… but let's design it first. It'll have to have a…" Hiccup muttered to himself about the design of Toothless' tail.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**The day of Dragon Training**

Hiccup had woken up earlier than usual. He had spent half of his resting time designing a prosthetic tail fin for Toothless. After 4 hours of sleep, he had gotten up and to the forge. Taking a few scrap pieces of metal, he was able to hammer it into the shape of Toothless' tailfin bones without waking the village up with his pounding. He took the leather and covered the metal up before folding the metal inside of the leather piece. Having measured Toothless' tailfin before (Toothless attempted to fly whilst Hiccup was taking the measurements, leaving Hiccup clinging onto Toothless' tail for dear life), Hiccup drew the shape out on the leather, cut it out, made some final touches, and admired his handiwork. _This is not guaranteed to work, but I could at least try. I can make adjustments afterwards._ Hiccup thought as he snapped the tail shut, sneaked back into his house and carefully put the tailfin in a place that he knew his father would not look in, making sure not to damage it, but not visible in sight. He finally decided to put it under his bed. He knew his dad would not look under his bed in a million raids. Plus, the floor is flat, it makes sure that the tailfin won't be crumpled or crushed in anyway.

Having that sorted out, Hiccup glanced outside of his window. Its sunrise, and Vikings are starting to wake up. Knowing that his dad will wake him up soon, Hiccup rushed back to his back, put on his covers and pretended to sleep when he heard Stoick's heavy footsteps come up to his room.

"Son? It's your first day of Dragon Training. You hav' ta wake up now." He heard Stoick say. Hiccup groaned, pretending to be waking up. "Dragon Training… DRAGON TRAINING! YEA!" Hiccup pumped his fist into the air, trying to give the impression that he is excited to… learn to kill dragons. Stoick laughed at his son's reaction "Alright son, go get ready, Dragon Training starts at noon in the kill ring."

**Noon**

"Alrigh! Come on now, we don't hav' all day. Ruffnut! Get your butt ova' 'ere! Alright, now tha' we're all here, let's begin tha' first lesson of Dragon Training! Inside these cages, you will see the beasts we hav' been battling for centuries and decades without rest! There is the Gronkle," Gobber was interrupted by Fishlegs muttering the stats of the Gronkle, "the Deadly Nadder, the two-headed Hideous Zippleback, and of course, WILL YOU STOP THAT!" Gobber shouted at Fishlegs. Fishlegs flinched. Gobber turned back to the cage, looking into the biggest one, "The flaming Monstrous Nightmare. Only the bravest vikings go after these beasts. This one 'ere is caught by four of our fiercest warriors."

"Now, whoever prevails as the top of the class, chosen by our dear elder of course, will be given the honour to kill this Monstrous Nightmare. They will then be crowned a true Viking. They have the privilege of slaying dragons during raids. We do this to ensure the ones that do not make it to the top not hurt themselves during an ACTUAL dragon raid. If you can't even handle one dragon, you've got no chance. Last chance to back out now!" Gobber called. Astrid heaved a sigh. "No turning back…" She thought aloud, as she gripped the handle of her axe tighter.

"Great! Now… today, we start with… The GRONKLE!" Gobber shouted as he pulled the lever, getting the bar to separate between the teenagers and the dragon to lift up. "Wait what? We were under the impression you would TEACH us first?" Snotlout yelped. "I believe in… learning on the job." Gobber grinned. The Gronkle roared as it charged out, thrashing, eyes narrowed into slits, growling.

_::I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! I'VE BEEN DOING THIS FOR SO LONG, LET ME OUT OF HERE!:: _The Gronkle roared.

"Today is about survival. If you get rushed or blasted by the dragon, you're out. Now, what is the first thing you will need?"

"A doctor?"

"Plus five speed?"

"A shield!"

All the teens in the arena ran to grab a shield. Astrid rolled away after she grabbed one, with Snotlout behind her. Fishlegs and Hiccup sprinted towards the shields and grabbed one each next. The Twins… they got a shield, alright, but fought over who should have it. The Gronkle would have none of it. She fired a blast towards the Twins, hitting the shield and blasting it out of their hands. "Ruffnut, Tuffnut, you're out!" Gobber yelled from afar. The Gronkle turned around and focused on the big one. "Now, what should you do to confuse the dragon?"

"Shout mommy?"

"No, make noise!"

"Yes, lassie, make noise! Throw off a dragon's aim. Go!" Gobber shouted over the roars of the dragon. The teens took their respective weapons and started banging them on their shields, leaving the dragon confused, but even more irritated. _::YOU HUMANS! JUST LET ME GO! LET ALL OF US GO! ARGH!::_

The Gronkle roared and blasted Fishlegs' shield, making it fly out of his hands and onto the ground. Fishlegs yelped, and ran across the arena, arms flailing behind him.

"Fishlegs! You're out!"

Only 3 more teens left. The Gronkle's focus turned to Snotlout, who was next to Astrid. "Don't worry babe, I'll protect ya. The last one standing is gonna be both of us, side by side. Nothing can separate us. We're gonna win togetherrrrr" Snotlout said in a sing-song voice. Astrid rolled to a side. Snotlout turned just in time to see the Gronkle charging at him. He rushed to the right side of the arena, pressing himself against the wall and put his shield in front of him. Astrid scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Snotlout! What were you doing? Anyways you're out!" Gobber shouted, turning his focus to Astrid.

"Sooo I guess it's just you and me now huh," Hiccup commented. "Nope. Just you," Astrid shot back and ran off to the side. In an instant, Hiccup's shield was blasted away from his hand. "My shield!" Hiccup exclaimed, running after it._::HA! WEAK HUMAN! EASY KILL!:: _The Gronkle chased after Hiccup who was chasing after his shield.

Not looking at where he's going have consequences, as a second later he tripped and fell onto the ground. The Gronkle advanced towards him, a crazed look on it's face. Hiccup backed away to the wall as quick as he could, immediately regretting his choice. He was trapped, and the Gronkle now pinned him to the wall.

Perhaps it was because Hiccup was observant and curious, he forgot the danger he was in when he saw the Gronkle's teeth. It was sharp and uneven, mostly canines. Hiccup stared in wonder as the Gronkle sniffed him a bit before deciding to-

_::Wait. What's that- is that the smell of- that's the smell of another dragon… it's…hmm… where have I smelt it before… umm… IS HE STARING AT MY TEETH OH MY ALPHA WHAT? This human… those are not the eyes filled with fear… is that curiosity? The human is not scared? But he's trembling? And why is there a Night Fury scent on him? Why is there- OW!::_ Gobber used his hook to hook the Gronkle's mouth away from Hiccup, making the Gronkle fire a lava blast in shock. The Gronkle was then pushed back into its respective cage, before Gobber locked it.

"Class dismissed!" Gobber declared, walking to Hiccup, who was still against the wall. "Are ye okay lad?" Gobber asked.

Hiccup could barely hear Gobber. All Hiccup could think right now was _TOOTHLESS TOOTHLESS TOOTHLESS TOOTHLESS I HAVE SOOOOO MANY QUESTIONS FOR YOU I'M COMING WAIT FOR ME AHHHH_.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter of Heir to the Alpha - The Queen and the Flame!

I'm sorry the part where Hiccup is making Toothless' tail fin was really crappy, after I finish the fic I will try to correct the paragraph into a more… descriptive paragraph. It feels really vague right now.

I do take requests! If you want to request, check my profile for the fandoms you can request for. If it's not in there, still fine, tell me what it is and I will try to make time to watch/read it.

Tempest out!


	4. Dragon Talk

I'm so sorry this chapter is short, I am writing the next chapter as quick as possible without trying to be disappointing.

Hiccstrid will be coming soon, don't worry

If you like this story, please like, follow and comment if there is something I could have done better! (I'm sure there are lots, feel free to point out plot holes)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Normal speech"

_::Dragonese/Dragon speech (However you want to call it)::_

_Thoughts_

**Just in this chapter, **

_::Dragon speech:_

_::This means the 2 Zippleback heads are talking in sync, finishing each other's sentences: _

**Inside the cages**

_::Why didn't you just kill him? You had him cornered, you could have killed him so easily! Why didn't you? Have you forgotten what humans have done to us?:: _A Deadly Nadder squawked as she preened herself.

_::I couldn't… he was… unique-::_

_::Unique in what way? Unique in the way he's a teenager? Unique in the way he's scrawnier than the others?::_ The Nadder was angry. That boy could have been a quick revenge for all the humans had done to her!

_::No… when I cornered him… he… his eyes, they don't show fear… they just stared at me, I think he was staring at my teeth? I don't know… I DON'T KNOW!:: _The Gronkle now growled in frustration. She herself had no idea what restrained her from killing the boy.

_::We are all:: _The right Zippleback head started

_::Going to be:: _The left continued,

_::Sent out soon,::_

_::So you might just as well::_

_::Tell us about this boy:: _ The right head finished.

_::He is a scrawny Viking, beautiful forest green eyes, auburn hair… he wore a green tunic and a dark brown fur vest… and- OH! HE HAD THE SCENT OF A NIGHT FURY ON HIM!::_ The Gronkle exclaimed, remembering.

_::What'd you say? Night Fury?:: _The Monstrous Nightmare now joined in the conversation.

_::Yes, I smelled him- he had the scent of a Night Fury on him… and it's really recent, it's not long ago.::_

_::Did you smell any-::_

_::No, no dragon blood on him, he's clean, he's never killed a dragon- at least I don't think so, I couldn't smell any trace of dragon blood on him. Nadder, it's your turn soon, your nose is better than any of us', can you use your amazing sense of smell to tell us if there is any trace of blood on him?::_ The Gronkle praised the Nadder.

The Nadder's chest puffed up with pride, flapping her wings a bit.

_::Of course, well- since you asked so nicely. I look forward to meeting this boy…::_

_::No killing him, Nadder,::_

_::Yea, we want to meet him too::_

_::Of course, my dear Zippleback friend.::_

_::Humans are all the same. I don't expect him to be any different::_ The Monstrous Nightmare huffed.

_::He's different! He's not that kind of human, I just feel he's not…::_ The Gronkle rebutted.

_::Well, continue feeling, if I get a chance to meet this human… I will judge him with my own eyes.:: _

_::Hey guyssss, do you think I would be able to meet him too?::_ A small voice chirped.

_::Not sure, Terror, but we'll see.::_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter of Heir to the Alpha - The Queen and the Flame!

Sorry for the short chapter, I didn't have much dragon talk to write right now, so I decided to just dedicate one chapter to our dear dragons talking. The next chapter, Bond, will be much longer, I assure you guys.

I do take requests! If you want to request, check my profile for the fandoms you can request for. If it's not in there, still fine, tell me what it is and I will try to make time to watch/read it.

Tempest out!


	5. Bond

If you like this story, please like, follow and comment if there is something I could have done better! (I'm sure there are lots, feel free to point out plot holes)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Normal Speech"

_::Dragon Speech/ Dragonese (However you want to call it)::_

_Thoughts_

* * *

"Toothless! Where are you bud?" Hiccup shouted for his friend as he ran down the Cove.

_::Hiccup! You're finished with your Dragon Training? How'd it go?:: _Toothless cooed happily, greeting his human friend. "My gosh, there are so many things that I don't know about dragons! Sure, the Dragon Menu gave me a little insight to the world of dragons, but who knew a Gronkle would have THAT many canines? Do you guys have incisors? What about molars and premolars? I'm thinking you guys don't have molars, but-" Hiccup was cut off by Toothless who was doing a snort that sounded like the dragon chuckling. "What?" Hiccup asked,

_::YOU WERE AGAINST A GRONKLE, AND INSTEAD OF TRYING TO STAY ALIVE? YOU WERE ADMIRING A GRONKLE'S CANINES?::_

"You're laughing. What are you laughing about?" Hiccup questioned the laughing dragon. The dragon took one look at him and started laughing again. Hiccup frowned and rolled his eyes. Toothless was rolling in the grass, snorting. "Anywayyyyyy," Hiccup took out his finished tailfin of Toothless. Toothless' ears perked up in wonder and curiosity. Cocking his head, Toothless stood up and walked towards the leather tail and sniffed it.

"What do you think, Toothless?" _::I'm not sure what you mean by what I think, Hiccup, cuz all I know is that YOU'RE AMAZING, but WHAT IS THAT?::_ Toothless hummed. Hiccup, sensing Toothless' curiosity, opened up the tailfin. Toothless' eyes widened. "It's a tailfin, bud," Hiccup whispered. "I… I shot you down and gr-grounded you… you haven't been able to fly… it's my fault…my fault that you cannot fly… and-" Hiccup choked. _::Hiccup… I blamed you at first… but you… you are a peculiar human, aren't you? You found me in the woods, I was shot down, you could have killed me easily… but you- you set me free… you set me free, and I would have killed you right there and then… but when I looked into your eyes, I don't see any malice… you are a strange human, a clever one, a kind one. I don't hold any grudges…::_ Toothless nuzzled Hiccup.

"Well… do you want to try it on? I cannot guarantee it will work, but we can try. If it doesn't work, I'll make it a few tweaks. I will give you back what I took, I promise. If I go back on my word, you can kill me."

_::Hiccup, I won't kill you… not as long as I live…::_

Toothless gave Hiccup a gummy smile and sat down, wings at his side and tail twitching a bit. "Alright Toothless," Hiccup laughed, sitting on Toothless' tail, applying the leather tail fin. Toothless impatiently swished his other tailfin a bit, making Hiccup chuckle.

"Allllllright, we can go now," Hiccup urged. Toothless spread his wings, crouching, ears pressed back in preparation to fly. He looked back at the human. "Go on, bud," Hiccup encouraged, smiling widely.

With a giant, mightly flap of the Night Fury's wings, Toothless was in the sky once more.

_::YEAH!:: _Toothless roared in joy. He was in the air once more! "Yeahhhh baby!" Hiccup pumped his fists into the air as Toothless took into the air, flying up, up, up, until-

_::HICCUP!::_ Toothless roared as he plummeted to the ground, extending his wings in time to soften the blow of his harsh landing. Toothless rolled on the grass, groaning a bit.

"Toothless!" Hiccup rushed to the panting dragon's side. "Are you alright? Are you hurt? Gosh, I'm so sorry, I should have known that the wind is going to shift the fin position…" Hiccup ranted on and on, all the while checking Toothless for signs of injuries. _::Hiccup, it's ok, I'm alright, you didn't mean it, I know you didn't mean it…:: _Toothless ranted back at his human friend. Hiccup smiled, scratching Toothless' chin. Too suddenly, Toothless collapsed and purred in content. Hiccup looked at the dragon, shocked, before realizing it must have been because of the spot he had scratched Toothless on.

The two spent their afternoon talking even though the human could not understand the tongue of dragons, though he could guess the majority of what Toothless was trying to say. Afterall, Toothless is really expressive and is good at communicating through actions.

**THE NEXT DAY ~ In the Kill Ring ~**

"Today, ye go against… THE DEADLY NADDER!"

_::MY TURN! NOW WHERE IS THAT BOYYYYYY!:: _The blue and yellow Deadly Nadder charged out of her cage as soon as it was unlocked, looking around widely in search of Hiccup. Flaring her wings when she could not find the boy, she spun around, tail spikes extended.

"Hey! Ugly Face! Spineless Lizard!" Snotlout shouted, waving his shield and axe at the Nadder, jeering. _::WHA- STUPID- GOD- YOU- YOU LITTLE- YOU SUICIDAL MANIANC, I WILL HAVE FUN KILLING YOU, YOU ARE NOT THE BOY I WANT TO SEE ANYWAYS!:: _The Nadder roared angrily.

Meanwhile in the cage… the Gronkle and the Nightmare were finding the confrontation amusing.

_::I guess some people ARE stupid enough to call a Nadder Ugly Face-:: _

_::HEY! I CAN HEAR YOU, REPEAT THAT ONE MORE TIME AND I WILL IMPALE YOU WITH SPIKES AND WAIT FOR THE VENOM TO SPREAD THROUGH YOUR BODY BEFORE KILLING YOU!::_ The Gronkle was cut off by the Nadder squawking angrily. _::Sorrryyyyyy,::_ The Gronkle apologized. _::Gosh, they are amusing, aren't they? The humans?::_ The Zippleback said in unison. _::They most certainly are…::_ The Monstrous Nightmare mused.

Outside, the Deadly Nadder squawked, furious at the Viking's remark about her, and shot a blast of magnesium flame towards Snotlout. Snotlout yelped and threw his shield up just in time, but the force of the flame made him stumble and fall back on his bottom. The Nadder huffed. _::Count yourself fortunate, I'm not killing you. I want to see the boy. WHERE IS THEY BOY?!::_ The Nadder roared.

"Firepower 9.1, magnesium blast," Fishlegs started muttering, "Armor 16, Speed 8, Stealth-" "WOULD YOU STOP THAT!" Astrid yelled in annoyance. The Deadly Nadder turned to them. Fishlegs whimpered in fear, squealing as the Nadder shot spikes from her tail that landed in front of his feet, warning him to stay back. Scanning the area, the blue and yellow Nadder spotted a scrawny Viking boy, hiding behind a shield with a small dagger in his left hand. _::He wasn't there before…? Or was he? I didn't notice him… Is that him? Brown auburn hair, green eyes, scrawny, green tunic… That must be him. Gosh, he's scrawny indeed…:: _ The Nadder said to herself before charging towards the boy.

"YARRRGGGHHHHHHHH!"

The Nadder stopped in her track, turning towards the source of the battle cry. A girl with blond hair was charging towards the Nadder, an axe raised above her head. To the Nadder's left were 2 more teens. A girl and a boy, both with raids and bands. They looked like they were arguing with each other.

Swiftly and precisely, the dragon swept her tail at the twins, aiming for their legs, making them fall onto their bums as they groaned a loud "Owww!". The Nadder's focus then went to Astrid. Getting ready to fire at the charging Viking the Nadder waited, and waited, and-

Oh. Ouch.

The girl had fallen, tripped and stumbled on a crack, face down, axe still in hand. Unconscious? Maybe.

The Nadder huffed, turning it's gaze back to the last standing Viking and the one she had wanted to meet. _::If I charge now… hmm… he could just sidestep and step my sides… If I charge now he would be in my blind spot… and THEN he can sidestep and step my sides. I won't be able to turn in time… and if he hits my wings… I would become a downed dragon, a sitting duck, waiting to die… Ugh, Gronkle, I hope you didn't lie about this boy. I do not wish to die today…:: _ The Deadly Nadder mumbled, before charging towards Hiccup once more.

To the dragon's surprise, the scrawny boy put his dagger and shield onto the ground as the dragon neared. The Nadder skidded to a stop. _::How peculiar… and those eyes… how beautiful…::_ The Nadder admired. Even the dragon that loves her own reflection and would not admit another dragon is more beautiful than her was found mesmerized by Hiccup's eyes. It was forest green, so beautiful, so hypnotizing, so full of emotion. It was just as the Gronkle had said. It was not fear in his eyes, it was curiosity. She leaned forwards and turned a little to the left so that the Viking would not be in her blind spot. She could see the scrawny Viking looking at her crown of spikes and was tentatively reaching out towards her. _He has small and pale hands, _The dragon noticed, before screeching a little. _::Human, what are you trying to do?!::_ The Nadder squawked, a bit fearfully. Hiccup looked around for any signs of anyone watching them. Gobber's back was turned to the ring, and was talking to Bucket, helping him translate Gothi's scribbling. Fishlegs had passed out from fear, Snotlout was on the ground, groaning in pain, grumbling "My bottom!", Tuffnut and Ruffnut were fighting with each other, and Astrid's face was still kissing the ground.

No one would know…

Hiccup reached out his hand towards the dragon even further. _::What are you trying to do…:: _The Nadder tensed and backed up a few steps, eyes turning into slits.

_::Human…::_ The Nadder growled a warning, and was about to go on with the warning, had the human not surprised her.

Hiccup closed his eyes and turned away, hand still stretched out.

It was the sign of outmost trust. The Viking was trusting that the dragon won't bite his hand off or kill him. The Nadder was shocked. They had never interacted with each other. And yet… the boy was trusting a dragon… a dragon that could be potentially wild and aggressive, not to kill him. The dragon leaned into the human's touch, pressing her snout into the scrawny Viking's hand. She caught a whiff of the boy's scent. Her eyes dilated_. There IS Night Fury scent on him… and really not blood! Hmm… judging by the scent… they were together just yesterday… the scent is all over him… how close had he gotten to the Fury? Everyone… I need to tell you of this encounter… _The Nadder thought to herself as Hiccup smiled, stroking her snout gently.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to hurt you…" Hiccup was cut off when the dragon started sniffing him. "What are you-" The dragon had perked up at something. "You can smell him… can't you…?" Hiccup said softly, patting the Nadder's snout gently. The Nadder purred, confirming what he had said. "You guys… you and that Gronkle… you are just… misundertsood, aren't you? All dragons are misunderstood… you guys are actually really gentle… why would they want to kill you? I don't understand…" Hiccup murmured. At that moment, Astrid groaned and twitched, and the dragon tensed. "Oh gosh I forgot about Training. Listen, if you can understand me, nod." The Nadder nodded and squawked in content when Hiccup started scratching her neck. _::Oooh human you are good with scratching…:: _The dragon purred.

"Alright, so you can understand me… a little later, everyone will either regain consciousness or turn their attention back to us. I'm going to scratch you on your chin, please pretend to faint so that they will think I… 'defeated' you. That way they won't ACTUALLY harm you to get you back to your cage. If you pretend to faint, they will just lug you back to your cage and not spear you or anything. You got that?" Hiccup requested. _Please understand, please understand,_ The Deadly Nadder nodded, and Hiccup gave one last pat, before going into a battle stance.

Astrid had not expect to regain consciousness with a dragon in front of her. She took a moment, looking up at the dragon, before realizing the vulnerable position she was in. She grabbed her axe, roaring a war cry.

"YARRGHHHHH!"

This got the attention of all the Vikings, except for Fishlegs, who was still unconscious from fear.

Hiccup stepped forward, tenderly scratching the Nadder's chin on the side Astrid was not on. The dragon purred, happy with the scratching, though to the other dragons it just sounded like a warning growl. Astrid charged- well, was about to charge, when the dragon collapse to pure bliss- Hiccup had scratched the part of her chin where it had made Toothless collapse, warbling in happiness as she laid on the ground.

"NO!"

Hiccup turned to Astrid, who was yelling in frustration. Astrid glared daggers at him. "YOU- YOU STUPID-" Astrid proceeded to curse at him, throwing her axe down and stomping the ground.

"Class dismissed! Good job, lads, someone get the Nadder back in her cage!" Gobber yelled before returning to talk to Bucket. Hiccup looked at the Nadder and the dragon looked back at him, before Hiccup gave a little nod at the Nadder. _::Strange human. I like you.:: _The Nadder sighed when the human walked away. 5 Vikings then entered the Kill Ring, and pushed the Nadder towards her cage. She resisted the urge to roar and snap at them, she wanted to meet the boy again and she cannot do so when she herself is dead.

_::Did you just willingly go back to your cage?::_ The Nightmare asked when she returned.

_::I want to meet the boy again, and I can't do that if I am dead, can I now?::_ The Deadly Nadder responded.

_::You got to meet the boy then? What was he like?::_ The Gronkle gave a low growl of interest at the Nadder's opinion of the boy.

_::The first thing you'll notice is that he is indeed scrawny. And then his eyes, those forest green eyes, so mesmerizing, so hypnotizing-::_

_::You, a Deadly Nadder, are saying another dragon- no, human's eyes are beautiful? Damn, now I really want to meet that boy…:: _The Nightmare mused.

_::Yeah, yeah, his eyes were really beautiful. Then there is the fact that when you attack him he never fights back, he just drops his weapon. At that point I can't even- he just- his voice, it was just so soft, so soothing, so calming. He told me he meant no harm, and then proceeded to scratch me:: _

_::YOU LET A HUMAN TOUCH YOU?:: _The Monstrous Nightmare widened his eyes. What is this human capable of, if a Deadly Nadder would allow a human to touch her scales, something she would roar in anger if their tails just so much brush against?

_::He was a GOOD HUMAN! He made this weird hand thingy gesture and then I just found me snout on his hand. If you meet him and he does the same thing you'll understand. The feeling was extraordinary. And then you'll notice the Night Fury scent she told us about. There really was a Night Fury scent on him, and it was definitely not blood. The scent was all over his body, they were together just yesterday.::_ the Nadder explained. _::And ohhhh, he knows what he's doing when he scratches me, it was just pure bliss.:: _

The dragon continued to rant on about Hiccup's awesomeness while the other dragons listened intently, while the Gronkle nodded along, agreeing with the Nadder.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Ohh yea, another chapter!

I may be slow on updates in March, maybe a chapter a week. I've got some quizzes and exams to prepare for.

And as usual, thank you for reading this chapter of Heir to the Alpha - The Queen and the Flame!

I do take requests! If you want to request, check my profile for the fandoms you can request for. If it's not in there, still fine, tell me what it is and I will try to make time to watch/read it.

Tempest out!


	6. Questions and Answers!

Questions and Answers!

First of all I've gotta say, thank you so, so much for reading this fic, it means the world to me.

Second, some people have asked me questions and I haven't really responded to them. So here it is, a part dedicated to your questions!

If you have more questions, feel free to ask, I might make another one of these, or I'll just edit them into the current page you are reading.

I would have answered them in a PM, but some are from guests, so I cannot respond to them.

So without further ado… HERE WE GO!

**Q. Will there be Hiccstrid?**

Yes, there will be, much not too much, and not too soon. I planned out the story and I have a sequel in mind, but I haven't exactly planned the sequel yet. Gotta see where this leads, but the sequel will definitely have some Hiccstrid. I, personally am not a big shipper of Hiccstrid (I mean I like the pairing but I feel like Hiccstrid is a tad bit overrated – sorry), but since some requested, I will put some Hiccstrid into this story, But not so soon. Astrid is a character that is jealous of Hiccup's success in Dragon Training right now, so putting Hiccstrid in would not be right. But you can expect a little Hiccstrid in the later parts of this story. I don't do lemon, btw. :)

**Q. Are you going to do a different chapter for each of the Arena dragons?**

Unfortunately no, the next chapter will be the training of the Zippleback and the Terrible Terror. Writing each training scene is tiring, to be honest. But I won't just speed everything up, no, it'll just be a little section, maybe ¼ of the chapter, not the whole chapter, unlike the Gronkle and Nadder training (not favouritism).

**Q. Updating?**

When I posted my first chapter, I was already writing my 3rd chapter. I normally like to do things this way. Write 2 chapters, post 1 chapter, write the 3rd chapter, post 2nd chapter. Sadly my writing schedule was thrown off balance by schoolwork, which is why my 5th chapter took so long to come out. I'm really sorry for that. I am currently writing my 6th chapter, though it might take a while as I have some schoolwork to do. Ok, not some, but quite a lot. I used to write one chapter ahead so that I can ensure that whilst I work on my next chapter, my readers can be satisfied with the last chapter. But now I gotta write the chapter and post it, and it frustrates me a little. Don't worry, I'll try to not leave a 1 year gap in between my last chapter and the current one (I won't).

**Q. How are the dragons talking to each other? I thought they had their own cells**

They don't talk face to face, but they talk to each other through the bars of their cells. They don't see each other but hear each other.

**Q. What would this AU be about? (This question is from one of my friends)**

Well…

It's about…

Come on, you didn't think I would tell you, would you? XD

.

.

.

Fine, fine, you and your constant nagging.

This is a Hiccup runs away AU, but an original one.

**Q. What do you think about the Hidden World?**

Oi! Why do you have to bring that up? SOMEONE GET ME A BUCKET AND BOX OF TISSUE!

Gosh, the perfect ending to the threequel. Who could ask for more? I cried like a baby in that movie, especially in the ending. And those scores! 'As long as he's safe' and 'Once there were dragons' are my current favourite scores (Test Drive, Forbidden Friendship and Stoick's ship is great as well – gosh what am I talking about, all of them were great. John Powell rules.). And the way John includes the music from other soundtracks! What am I ever going to do without HTTYD? Thank you How To Train Your Dragon for making my childhood filled with fantasy and adventure, the 9 years had been great. I remember when I was in Grade 5, it was 2015. HTTYD 2 released a year ago. I talked to my friend, who at that time I didn't know was a HTTYD fan, until she saw me drawing Toothless. Then we talked about when HTTYD 3 is coming out. Scheduled for 2016, I was excited. Then it got postponed, and postponed again, and I told my friend, "I wonder if I will still love HTTYD when HTTYD 3 comes out…"

But guess what. I still do. When HTTYD 3 came out (31st of January. Unfair, I know. 1 whole month earlier.), I squealed in joy and proceeded to watch it. I THOUGHT I was ready… but I really wasn't. 'Together from Afar' just makes it even sadder. But as a certain fierce, blond Viking says, "Let's not call it goodbye. It's just… see you later". And see you later it is.

"Once there were dragons". When I grow up, I will tell my children about how once there were dragons that filled my childhood with joy. We can all keep HTTYD alive.

Now excuse me as I go cry.

**Q. Have you seen the Dragon King? (This is a fic by the way, it's awesome, if you haven't read it, it's recommended. The author, Threni, is an awesome fic writer. They have a sequel, it's called The Dragon King : The Eye and the Alpha)**

Why yes, I have! That fic is one of my personal favourites. It's well written and the use of vocab was beautiful. The plotline was intriguing, and the character development was fascinating. It's recommended :)

**Q. Do you have any other HTTYD fics you are working on?**

I do, as a matter of fact. I am working on a one – shot where Hiccup is a Prince. He has servants, but servants fear the wrath of his father, King Stoick, therefore, when tending to Hiccup, approaches him with fear, for they did not know what he might do to them if they disobey him. Report him to his father? Or punish them himself? No one knows. Afterall, Prince Hiccup DOES have a terrifying reputation as a dual sword fighter and is rumoured to have extreme accuracy when it comes to throwing knives. Who knows what other weapons he could use? He does have a weapon garage in his room… or so they say.

This fic is not up yet, but once I finish it, it will be. Check it up sometime if you want! :)

And then there is Expect the Unexpected and A Stranger and a Ghoul. Both are fanfics of Tokyo Ghoul. Tokyo Ghoul is an anime, check it out if you are interested. Both of these fics are currently put on hold, as I have writer's block when it comes to these 2 fics and then there is the schoolwork (dang it, why can't teachers give less homework) and there are the 2 HTTYD fics. I get more progress right now with writing HTTYD fics, possibly from the inspiration from the movie.

I DO take requests though, the fandoms you can request for are in my profile, if you can't find what you want, just tell me, I will try to watch/read it when I have time.

Also, I am continuing a fic called Raised by Dragons from Lalnasaur. Updates from that fic won't be so frequent (In fact, I haven't even started with continuing that fic, but I will soon), but please check the story out.

**Q. Is there going to be smut in this fic?**

None. None at all.

**Q. How many chapters are there going to be in this fic?**

I would say… I estimated about 25 – 30 chapters, but it depends. I have like a 5 page plan (I got caught up writing it lol) with me, and so far, after the 5 chapters I have written, I have not even gotten past the first page of my plan. So… yea, it's going to be quite long.

**Q. Why is it that sometimes when you post a chapter, it's all messy with symbols and commands and stuff like that?**

Yea… that. So for those of you who have not seen it (I think only a small majority would have seen it cuz I delete the chapter once I see that happen and repost it a minute later), the symbols and commands apparently appear when I post a chapter after copy and pasting the chapter into the Doc Manger part. And then I refresh the page, and all of… that happens ("Hey, did you just gesture to all of me…?" "YES I DID"). I delete the chapter right away, fix it, and repost it. If you see it, don't freak, it's just a little problem that I may have forgotten to check for when I post a chapter.

**_And that concludes are Q and A session! If you have any more questions, tell me in reviews or PM. Thank you all for following the development of this story!_**

Chapter 6 will be posted within this week.

I have also decided to change some things on chapter 5. The part at the end contradicts with my future plot.

Until then,

Tempest out!


	7. Calm

Days pass. His father, Stoick had taken another shot at finding the Nest. Hiccup was gaining popularity in the village. Everyone had heard of how Hiccup defeated the Gronkle and the Deadly Nadder.

But Hiccup knew. Hiccup knew, if he had not met Toothless and learned what dragons like and don't like, he would either be dead or hated even more in the village. Every day, he would go to the Cove and find Toothless. Toothless would always bounce over and lick him until he was full of dragon slobber. They would then go flying. Recently, Hiccup had decided to leave the riding gear in the Cove, it was too big of a nuisance to bring to the Cove every day, having to evade the crowds of people he had to encounter on the way.

Between the dragons, this little human was still a mystery.

_::Have you noticed that ever since that boy- what was his name again?:: _The Monstrous Nightmare searched his brain for the name of the Viking.

_::Hiccup.:: _The Nadder answered with a purr.

_::Yea, that boy Hiccup, ever since he came here none of us has been hit once by a human weapon. Coincidence?::_

_::Maybe, maybe not, I just find it interesting that the scent on him - the Night Fury scent - is growing stronger and stronger. The Gronkle has been out twice, she said it seemed they are… bonding or something? I don't know. I don't understand him. And what was that that he shoved up the Gronkle's face? She said it was very nice?:: _ The Nightmare questioned.

_::It was grass.:: _The Gronkle woke up from her sleep.

_::Grass?::_

_::It was grass. It made me feel at ease.::_ The Gronkle purred a bit remembering.

_::He actually told me to pretend to faint when all the other Vikings were doing something else. He even took the time to scratch me.:: _The Deadly Nadder licked her scales, preening herself.

"TODAY, YOU GO AGAINST THE… HIDEOUS ZIPPLEBACK!" A voice shouted as teenagers filed in.

_::Looks like you're up. Please don't hurt him…::_ The dragons in the cage gave the Hideous Zippleback words of encouragement as the bars to the cage lifted.

"A wet dragon head cannot light it's fire. The Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky. Your job, is to determine which is which before you get killed." Gobber announced.

Hiccup looked up. The Elder was watching. Great. Fishlegs had begun muttering dragon statistics again. Ugh. He just had to be paired up with a guy who knows a lot about dragons but runs to the corner when he sees one.

_::Now where-::_

_::Is that boy?::_

The Hideous Zippleback found Snotlout and Tuffnut first. Taking care of them was easy. A swipe of his tail at the two boy's knees and they are down, as Snotlout screamed, then whined, and finally fainted, saying "Mamma, this dragon has two heads…". Astrid and Ruffnut were found next, after they went rushing to Snotlout's un-manly scream. They crashed into the Zippleback, who stared down at them. Ruffnut mocked the Zippleback, saying "HA! Double the head, double the breath. You are- " But was cut off, screaming, as the Zippleback decided he will have none of the insults and pinned her down. Astrid went charging at the dragon, bucket over her head, water sloshing everywhere, dampening her hair. The Zippleback growled at her, rearing up, and sent her flying towards the stone wall of the arena with his tail. The dragon showed restraint, for if he had not, Astrid's spines would be cracked and broken. The Hideous Zippleback then looked down. Ruffnut was curled in a ball.

Cool. One less obstacle to find the boy.

A minute later, the dragon saw two more figures. A big one and a small one. He crawled over, trying to be as silent as possible.

Needless to say, he succeeded. Fishlegs yelped and ran off into the gas, and, not knowing where anything is for the Zippleback's gas clouded his sight, he tripped over Snotlout's body, and this time, his turn to fall face first onto the ground.

And that leaves only Hiccup.

"Uhh…" Hiccup swallowed nervously as the dragon slithered closer to him, the two heads sniffing him curiously. Their eyes found each other, each staring at each other with wonder.

Hiccup reached out his hand, closing his eyes. He will trust that the dragon is just as curious as he is, and that the Zippleback would not bite his hand off. The Zippleback cocked his head in confusion, but strangely felt drawn to the hand that was outstretched. Slowly, the Zippleback crooned and leaned forwards to Hiccup, touching his outstretched hand. Hiccup smiled, gently patting the Zippleback's heads.

"I'm sorry that you are trapped in there… I need you to spray gas, and then go back to your cage. The other humans won't harm you, k?"

_::That's an odd request:: _The right Zippleback head lightly growled

_::But we'll do it::_

_::Just because::_

_::We don't want to be speared again::_

_::Again:: _The left head echoed

The Zippleback nodded, showing that they had understood Hiccup. Hiccup's smile widened. "Alright… go"

The Hideous Zippleback roared, letting out green gas that filled up the Arena. "HICCUP!" Gobber yelled, looking for his apprentice. "Go, go!" Hiccup whispered, urging the dragon to go. The dragon cooed one last time before going back to his cage. Hiccup walked over, deciding to let the green gas dissipate before shutting the cage, so the Vikings would not be suspicious of him.

After a while, the gas evaporated, and Hiccup made a big show of closing the cage. The Vikings just stared in shock. Scrawny useless Hiccup had defeated a Zippleback as well?

At this point, Astrid was outraged. She threw her axe down in a fit of rage, screaming. "HUSH! THE ELDER WILL NOW CHOOSE THE CHAMPION!" Gobber yelled, silencing a seething Astrid as they all looked up to Gothi.

Gothi's eyes scanned the crowd, before producing a smile and pointed her staff at Hiccup.

_No. It can't be. I… can't!_ Hiccup thought frantically. He did not want to kill the Monstrous Nightmare! That species of dragon might have a fearsome reputation, but after spending so much time with Toothless, Hiccup doesn't think he can stomach killing a dragon.

Ugh!

**A few days later (Read this with the Spongebob voice thingy XD ok ok I'll stop now)**

"I'm telling ye, Stoick, ye boy has a natural talent with those beasts, doesn't seem to need a weapon, crushes them as soon as they are out of their cages. Ye should be proud of 'im." Gobber reported in joy as he greeted Stoick at the docks. Hiccup frowned. Hiccup? HIS Hiccup? The one his own tribe named 'Hiccup the Useless?' "Really?" Stoick asked, still a bit shocked. "Really." Gobber grinned, as he started on the tales of Hiccup crushing the beasts.

**Meanwhile in the Arena cages**

_::I'll crush that boy.:: _The Monstrous Nightmare paced around, snarling. He did not want to be killed tomorrow! From what the other dragons had said, the boy had been nice, and had not attacked them, but instead told them to pretend to faint so that they will not be actually harmed. But in the face of a Nightmare… and apparently the whole village… the boy would kill him, wouldn't he? He was scrawny, and is seemingly weak with weapons. The dragon will be able to kill the boy easily.

_::Don't you dare…:: _The Deadly Nadder growled in warning.

_::That boy has the kindest soul you have and will ever see.:: _The Gronkle joined in.

_::I you so much just hurt or singe his hair you will have to deal with us.:: _The Zippleback added in unison.

_::Hmph. We'll see about that.::_

**Nightfall**

A basket of fish was missing from the warehouse. A sleek black dragon followed the scrawny Viking boy through the village, eventually arriving at the Dragon Training Arena.

_::So this is where you Vikings fight dragons? Ugh.:: _Toothless growled in disapproval. "Yea, I know too, bud, and we're setting them free tomorrow." Hiccup stroked Toothless' snout. _::Tomorrow?:: _Toothless cocked his head. What is his human plotting? As if understanding what Toothless was curious about, Hiccup nodded. "Tomorrow." Hiccup confirmed.

Opening the gate, Hiccup approached the cages with caution. There is only one dragon he had yet to meet. The Monstrous Nightmare. He opened the cage to the Nadder first, and the dragon rushed out, squawking in joy and taking Hiccup down, pinning him to the ground, licking him. _::Hiccup! The human I like!:: _The Deadly Nadder crooned. _::If you hurt him, I will personally kill you.:: _Toothless growled from the shadows. _:Huh? Wha- Night Fury!:: _The Nadder let Hiccup up, staring at the black dragon. _::Your scent is all over the boy… and wha- that's a saddle… you let him ride you?:: _The Nadder asked, curious. _::He's my best friend. And yes. I let him ride me. He's a good human. Even helped me fix my tail.::_ Toothless said proudly, swishing his tail.

_::What happened?:: _

_::Do you want the long version or the short?::_

_::Short. I can't stay still when hearing stories.::_

_::He shot me down. I got caught in the net he shot. My left tail fin got sliced up. He found me in the woods. Could've killed me but didn't. Released me. I tried to fly away, but couldn't, my tail fin is missing. He followed me. Helped me get rid of an eel. We bonded. We became friends. He made me a tail out of human tools. Allowed me to fly again. But I can't fly without him controlling the tail. I don't mind though.:: _Toothless finished.

Hiccup now approached the other cages. He opened the cages, all of them, except for the Monstrous Nightmare. Slowly, he steps back. The dragons come out slowly, and cautiously, eyes searching him for any signs of weapons. Toothless wraps his tail protectively around Hiccup, glaring at the dragons, as if daring them to attack. The dragons cock their head at the sight of a human and a Night Fury together. They have all (except for the Monstrous Nightmare and the Terrible Terror - I haven't forgot about the Terror) smelled the scent of a Night Fury on Hiccup, but did not really know what to think when a Night Fury is ACTUALLY with a human.

The Monstrous Nightmare watches from inside the cage, as the dragons outside look at the human. Hiccup slowly reaches into the basket, taking a fish, and presented it to the dragons in front of him. The Deadly Nadder went over to Hiccup and nudged him. The Gronkle stepped forwards, accepting the fish. Hiccup smiled, remembering what the Gronkle had seemed to like the last time he encountered it. Reaching into his pocket in his fur vest, he pulled out a fist of grass. The Gronkle's eyes widened. It's the grass that had made her feel so at ease and so blissful! Hiccup rubbed the grass on the dragon's nose. The Gronkle purred and fell to its side, growling in content. Hiccup smiled and went over to the dragon, giving the dragon a belly rub.

The Hideous Zippleback, seeing this, nudged Hiccup on both sides, each head taking one side in rubbing their heads against Hiccup's arms, wanting his attention and wanted to get petted and loved too. The dragon lowered their heads to the ground when Hiccup's attention turned to them, and allowed Hiccup to pet them lightly on both of their heads.

The Terrible Terror had been hidden from Hiccup. It went over to Hiccup, looking up at him, headbutting him lightly at his leg. Hiccup looked down. A Terrible Terror? He has never faced one before. He doesn't even remember Gobber mentioning a Terrible Terror in one of the cages. "Hey, little fella, I haven't met you before…" Hiccup smiled, crouching down to pet the Terror before starting to scratch the dragon's chin.

After a while, he made his way towards the Monstrous Nightmare cage. The Nightmare eyed him warily and growled. The dragons behind Hiccup started to growl as well.

_::If you hurt him…::_

_::Don't you even dare…::_

_::We'll kill you ourselves if you hurt him…::_

Hiccup slowly opens the cage. The Nightmare's eyes became slits, hissing a little. The Monstrous Nightmare, expecting some kind of trick to get him to submit, made a noise in between a roar and a growl. Hiccup reached out his hand. _::What?:: _The Nightmare cocked his head, confused, its eyes dilating from slits. "I won't hurt you… I'm not one of them, not one of the barbaric Vikings that wants me to kill you tomorrow… I won't… I can't…" Hiccup soothed the dragon, hand still outstretched, eyes now on the ground, head turned to the ground. The Nightmare backed up. "I won't kill you. I won't." Hiccup said firmly. The Monstrous Nightmare looked at the dragons behind Hiccup for guidance. All they did was nod. _Reeeeal helpful, you guys… _The Nightmare thought. For a moment, the Monstrous Nightmare thought it would be a trick as long as he touched the human's hand. But looking at the dragons again… they were still themselves, right? No harm. If he's going to start trusting someone, might as well start as this one human who has been kind to him.

Hiccup smiled when he felt a snout touch his hand. Looking up, he saw the Nightmare had leaned forward and touched his hand with his snout. Gently, to not scare the dragon, he stroke the dragon's snout and chin, making the Nightmare coo in content.

After they had all received scratches, Hiccup sat down, beckoning the dragons to sit down with him. He knew that the dragons can understand him, so why not try this? It's his only chance after all. And he cannot pull this off without the help of dragons.

**A/N: Ohhh yea, another chapter!**

**Gosh, school gives us too much work. I'm so, so sorry for the slow update this week, this is the only chapter I can get out this week. I didn't have enough time to start on my 7th chapter. The next chapter, Plan, will be much better than this one.**

**I'm so sorry for the only chapter this week :((**

**I will try to get at least a chapter out every week :)**

**Until then,**

**Tempest out! **


	8. Plan

"Normal speech"

_::Dragonese/Dragon speech (However you want to call it)::_

_Thoughts_

The dragons roared, barging out of their cages. The Deadly Nadder grabbed Hiccup, and the Monstrous Nightmare took Hiccup in his claws. The Gronkle started blasting the cage of the Arena with heavy-damage lave blasts. After 5 shots, a hole in the cage melted, widening as the iron bars got hotter and hotter and melting the bars around it. When the Gronkle was done, the Hideous Zippleback sprayed gas and, as the Arena filled up with gas, obscuring the Viking's view of what was happening inside the Arena, Hiccup could hear Stoick bellowing "WHAT IS HAPPENING, SOMEONE REPORT! AND SOMEONE GO DOWN AND RESTRAIN THOSE DRAGONS! KILL THE NIGHT FURY!"

The Vikings were in a chaos. Rushing here and there, some just trying to get a view, some trying to get weapons to fight the dragons, and some trying to fan away the gas, but failing. The Zippleback just kept resupplying the gas.

Multiple roars were heard, before the Vikings all gaped and shouted angrily, as the dragons ascended into the air, Hiccup in the Nadder's claws and Toothless in the Nightmare's.

Hiccup sighed, relieved. After 15 years of torture, he was finally out of that place. He did not look back, not even when the Chief- his dad called out with obvious misery and agony "HICCUPPPPP!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_The night before:_

Hiccup was sitting in a circle with the dragons, scratching them. He sighed. He can't kill the Nightmare tomorrow. "I've been abused and jeered at for my entire life. The only reason the others like me right now is because I do well in Dragon Training. This place… it's so unfair. No one understands me… but you guys do… you guys have been better and kinder to me than anyone has ever been." He murmured as he scratched Toothless behind his ear flaps.

_::Oh, he's so sad…:: _The Nadder crooned, nudging Hiccup, trying to comfort him. Hiccup smiled, stroking the Nadder's blue wings and proceeding to scratch it's neck.

"I've decided, Toothless. I'm leaving. WE'RE leaving. You guys should not be in cages. You guys should be free. Not cooped up in cages like chickens."

_::Why does he call you Toothless, by the way?:: _The Nightmare asked, curious.

_::Saw my retractable teeth, I think.::_ Toothless replied, shrugging.

"But to do so we need a plan. I spent last night thinking of it. Are you guys up for it?" Hiccup asked, silently hoping they will say yes. _::We get to be free, right?:: _The Gronkle warbled. _::Yes.:: _Toothless leaned into Hiccup's lap and cooed. _::We're up for it.:: _The Hideous Zippleback purred in unison. The other dragons agreed, and all nodded, to show Hiccup they had understood and are ready.

"Great!" Hiccup smiled. "So the plan is this. Tonight, when you return to your cages, I will leave the bars to the cages lose. This way, tomorrow, during dragon training, when I have to… 'kill' the Monstrous Nightmare, you guys can just charge out. When I enter the arena tomorrow, the whole village will be focused on me. During that time, Toothless will sneak into the village and hide behind a house or something so that no one will see him, but will be able to rush in to get me when the chaos starts. But before Toothless is in, I will take an axe and pretend to face you." Hiccup nodded at the Monstrous Nightmare, who growled lightly in understanding. Pretend, not real. Just pretend.

"I will pretend to be bold and brave and whatever and face you. When they release you, rush out, pretend to be intimidating. Actually no, scratch that. You are already really terrifying even when you are sitting across to me." The Nightmare made a snort. "What? It's just the truth." Hiccup smiled. "Anyyyways, just… roar and spew fire and light yourself up? Whatever it takes to be intimidating. You and I will gradually get closer to each other, pretending to be trying to kill each other, just judging each other. Circle around, growl and stuff like that. Once you get close enough, I will slam my axe down onto the ground. Toothless, this is the signal for you to make your infamous whistle and to blast a hole into the cage, while the Vikings are still screaming 'NIGHT FURY! GET DOWN!'" Hiccup chuckled, and Toothless made a half snort - half laugh. Neither of them understood why the Vikings said that.

"When everyone is uhh, screaming that and ducking and stuff, Toothless, enter the cage and blast the loose cages. You have 6 shot limits, one used to blast the chains of the ceiling of the Dragon Arena, the other 5 for the cages. This is where you guys all barge out of your cages and charge. Toothless, we are going to be kind of apart, so don't come for me. Deadly Nadder… oh I just can't keep calling you Deadly Nadder can I. You guys need names… uhh… you're blue, makes me think of the sky, but you're really fierce as well, especially when it comes to tackling me, pinning me and licking me… how does Stormfly sound? You're brave and courageous, you fly through even the toughest storms." Hiccup suggested. The Nadder- Stormfly squawked happily at the name. _::The name is perfect…:: _Stormfly purred. (I'm really tempted to write it's 'purrfect'.)

"As for the Monstrous Nightmare… Hookfang? I feel your fiery spirit, you'll latch onto something and never let go."

_::That's me. I like that name.:: _Hookfang warbled happily.

"Hideous Zippleback, huh. One gives gas and one sparks it up… Gas and Spark? No? Ok um… Green and Red. Ok no I'm sorry that' a terrible name. Barf and Belch? No, no that wouldn't work…" Hiccup was cut off by the Hideous Zippleback's heads nuzzling him. "Barf and Belch? You like that?" The Zippleback nodded and growled lightly. Barf and Belch it is for the Zippleback.

"Ok. Gronkle… I'll take it you don't like the name Boulder… I don't like it either. Err… I don't know… what do you want… hmm… You're heavy, no offense, and you can probably lug a lot of things. But I don't think you would want to be called Lug." The Gronkle nodded in agreement. "Meatlug?" The Gronkle cocked his head. _::That sounds like a good name, actually. I'll take it.:: _The Gronkle, now Meatlug, purred. "Meatlug? Alright, Meatlug it is."

_::And me?:: _The green Terrible Terror nudged Hiccup's hand.

"Hmm. You're a smart dragon, aren't you? Let me think. Terrible Terrors… Speed 10, firepower 10, ah, Fishlegs must be rubbing off me. Sharrrrrpshot? Sharpshot?"

The Terrible Terror purred happily.

"Right… on with the plan. After Toothless blasts the cages, you guys charge out. Stormfly, would you grab me? With your claws." Stormfly nodded, flaring her wings a little. "Uhh Hookfang would you mind carrying Toothless in your claws?" Hookfang purred a little, and Hiccup stroked the dragon's snout. "Right. Barf and Belch, gas the arena, but don't spark it, we don't want to die." Hiccup joked and grinned. Barf and Belch, delighted by the fact of finally being free, warbled. "Meatlug, your lava blasts are powerful. Use them to blast a hole in the arena cage for all of us to get through, is that alright?" Hiccup asked. He didn't want to come off as commanding the dragons to do things. He will ask the dragons for their consent in their roles. _::It's alright, anything for you.:: _ The Gronkle warbled.

"Get some sleep, you guys. We're leaving tomorrow. We're all leaving tomorrow. Together. No dragon is getting left behind." Hiccup's determined voice made the dragons growl in agreement as well. Hiccup nodded, standing up. The dragons followed as Hiccup walked towards the cages. The dragons whined sadly, but remembering that they are going to be out of the horrible place tomorrow, all reluctantly went back to their cages, but not before nagging Hiccup for one last stroke or pat. After they were all in their cages, Hiccup loosened the locks on the cages, making for quick escape tomorrow.

Hiccup then led Toothless back to the Cove. "Sorry Toothless, I have to leave your saddle on for the night, we will be leaving directly tomorrow…" But Toothless didn't really mind. Toothless licked the human one last time before going to the tree and hung upside down with his tail holding him up.

"Night, Toothless." Hiccup smiled. Toothless cooed and looked at Hiccup affectionately with puppy eyes before covering himself with his wings. Hiccup climbed back up the cove, trudging through the forest.

Tomorrow, everything changes.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Hookfang, Stormfly, drop us please," Hiccup requested. Stormfly squawked inquisitively, while Hookfang looked puzzled and confused, but they both obliged. Stormfly and Hookfang dropped Hiccup and Toothless, and they free fell towards the ground. The dragons that had been following them roared in worry, and Stormfly dived after them, but she didn't have to. Hiccup flung himself onto Toothless' saddle. Toothless spread out his wings, and the wind caught them, lifting them up. Stormfly joined them, squawking angrily at Toothless.

_::Don't you two EVER do that to us again!:: _The Nadder scolded

_::Yea, you guys gave us a heart attack!:: _Meatlug now chimed in from above.

Hookfang flew down to join them. _::Toothless, please, PLEASE refrain from doing this again… Hiccup is kind and gentle to us, and he is really peculiar. I do not wish for him to die from a free fall, nor do I wish to die from a heart attack.:: _Hookfang grunted.

_::Toothless, I really like Hiccup, you'll protect him, won't you?:: _Sharpshot flew next to Toothless.

_::I will. To the end of my life.:: _Toothless promised.

_::We all will.:: _Barf and Belch said in unison.

_::You guys have started to say a lot of things in unison, haven't you?:: _Stormfly squawked.

_::Maybe, we think the reason is because of Hiccup.:: _Barf explained.

_::How so?:: _Hookfang asked, curious.

_::No idea.:: _Replied Belch.

Hiccup had no idea what they had talked about, but judging by Stormfly, Meatlug and Hookfang all seemingly scolding Toothless, he had deduced that they are probably scolding Toothless about the little stunt he had just pulled. And the dragons apparently don't like him… in danger?

"Guys, stop scolding Toothless, I told you guys to drop us, it's my fault. And also… you guys are free, you don't have to follow me…"

_::But I wanna. You guys_?:: Stormfly crooned.

_::I want to too.::_

_::So do I.::_

_::And me.::_

_::We would all love to.:: _Barf and Belch finished.

Knowing the dragons had understood his words- they had managed to understand his plan after all- and seeing that the dragons are not leaving, Hiccup smiled.

"You're following me, aren't you." Hiccup grinned. The dragons roared. "I guess that's a yes…?" Meatlug nodded.

"Nice! Now, are you guys tired?" Hiccup asked after he received croons in what he presumed to be an agreement to stop scolding Toothless. Stormfly squawked and flexed her wing muscles. She was beat. Meatlug's wings were starting to ache from flying such long distance. Her short wings are only good for flying short distances, but her species is better in hovering than any other dragon species.

Hiccup, having seen Stormfly's wing movements, nodded. The dragons are tired, they all have to rest. Spotting an island to their east, he pointed to it.

"Let's land there." Hiccup suggested. Hookfang banked right, and the other dragons followed behind Hiccup.

Upon landing, they discovered that the island was inhabited. "Looks like we'll be staying here then." The dragons purred in agreement and sat down, relaxing. Hiccup leaned onto Toothless' side and yawned. For now, sleep sounds good. Tomorrow, they will figure out the rest.

**A/N: I really enjoyed writing this chapter!**

**To reply to the guest who suggested the grammatical advice: I do, most of the time, but sometimes I feel like just starting one line for character speech is too weird. I understand when you see the character speak a few times in the same paragraph is kind of frustrating - it does that to me too, which is why I will try to refrain from doing it as much as possible**

**I MIGHT only be able to get this chapter out this week, but chapter 8 has already started. Honestly, this fic is a really fun fic to write.**

**I really appreciate the favourites, follows and reviews, guys, gives me motivation and brings me joy to see people enjoying this fic :))**

**Thank you for following the development of Heir to the Alpha - The Queen and the Flame!**

**I shall now not bother my dear readers with a boring A/N anymore.**

**So until chapter 8 comes out,**

**Tempest out!**


	9. Settling In

"Human Speech"

_::Dragonese/Dragon Speech (Whatever you want to call it)::_

_Thoughts_

* * *

"My wife was the most beautiful woman I have ever met. So kind hearted, so loving. She was the centre of my world. And the wretched dragons took her away, leaving me with our son. My son was never where he should be. Always running around the village, causing trouble. I… I neglected him, and sent him to Gobber. The village named him 'Hiccup the Useless', and I agreed. And now, the dragons have took him away as well. Today, we mourn the loss of my son, the heir to the chieftain of Berk. May Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third find his place in Valhalla and rest in peace. Then… we find the dragons that took him away. We burn and kill all of the dragons, AM I CLEAR?"

The village of Berk nodded at their chief's words, and all nocked an arrow lighting it up from the embers, aiming it at the ship that carried Hiccup's helmet. They all released, and a torrent of flaming arrows lodged onto the ship, as they watched the ship slowly burn and eventually get carried away by the currents of the sea.

"We keep working as usual. I now also named Snotlout Jorgenson as next chief of Berk." Stoick declared, even though it pains him to name Snotlout the next chief. Snotlout's ego is too big, and his arrogance is going to lead Berk into ruins. But what other choices does he have? Snotlout IS the child of Stoick's brother Spitelout, so Stoick's choice cannot be biased, it was according to bloodline. The whole village groaned. No one wants to be ruled by Spitelout's child as well.

Astrid, in the meantime, was sobbing by herself in a corner. She curled up into a ball, bawling her eyes out.

The worst part was, she didn't even know why she's crying so hard.

* * *

"Stop it…" Hiccup groaned in displeasure.

_::Hiccup, its already noon, get up:: _Toothless nudged Hiccup and purred before licking Hiccup on the face.

"Wha- What the- ugh! Ew! Toothless!" Hiccup yelped, springing up in an instant and wiped off the p yelped, springing up in an instant and wiped off the dragon slobber. The other dragons around him chuckled. "What time is it?" He asked as he scratched Toothless' chin.

_::Noon.:: _Toothless crooned, lifting himself up and away from Hiccup's hands, using his head to indicate the opening to the cave. "Midday?" Hiccup asked. Toothless nodded.

Wow. Hiccup had not slept that late since… since… he couldn't remember. He'd never gotten a good night's sleep. His father would always wake him up at about 8:00. Hiccup would groan every day because of it. Who said Vikings had to wake up this early anyways?

"Soo… we are staying on this island then?" The dragons nodded in agreement, walking towards Hiccup, vying for his attention and wanting scratches.

"Well since we're here… Alright. We need to worry basic survival first. We are going to need to locate a water source and find ways to feed ourselves. And also shelter, but this cave is fine for a shelter. So let's see… yep, water and food." Hiccup explained.

_::Food? We can take care of that. Hookfang, let's go.:: _The yellow and blue Nadder squawked, spreading her wings.

_::Aight.:: _Hookfang extended his wings as well, and with a buffet of wind, the two dragons took off.

_::Wait for meeeeeee!::_ Sharpshot flew after them, flapping his wings as fast as he can to catch up with the two dragons.

"Huh. Guess they're going back to their family."

_::No, hatchling Hiccup, they're going to fish, you asked for it!:: _Meatlug chided, though she knew Hiccup would not have understood her.

Half and hour later, Hookfang and Stormfly were back, fish trapped in between their jaws and claws. They landed, and the fish was brought to Hiccup.

"What? But I thought you guys left…" Hiccup asked, confused, but nevertheless stroked Stormfly's wings and Hookfang's chin.

_::What? What gave the hatchling that idea?:: _Hookfang asked, tilting his head a little. They wouldn't leave, no, they would never leave his side.

_::When you guys left he assumed you guys went away to live your own lives, after all, he did say we are free and all.:: _Meatlug explained.

_::Oh. But we'd never do that!:: _Stormfly purred when Hiccup's hand gently skimmed her folded-up wings. Slowly, she extended her left wing so that Hiccup would have full access to the rest of her wing.

"Oh my Gods, your wings are beautiful…" Hiccup admired, his hand going to the wing tips. Stormfly's wingtips brushed Hiccup's cheeks gently, purring a little. Hiccup laughed and scratched her. The dragons are way better friends than anything he had on Berk.

* * *

In the 3 months since Hiccup's departure - which, to the Viking's, looked like a kidnapping, Stoick had become an alcoholic, drinking at least 3 mugs of mead a day, and falling into a depression. The village was suffering under his ruling, for he would go for days without leaving his house, the only time he actually gets out of his house right away is when the horn for a dragon raid was blown, sending the soundwave through the island.

Astrid had dropped out of Dragon Training on her own accord. When her parents asked her why, she had just shrugged and said she didn't feel like doing it anymore, for some reason.

After Astrid had dropped out, Snotlout had been chosen to kill the new Monstrous Nightmare that had been captured during the most recent dragon raid. The orange and red Nightmare had roared in rage day and night, along with the other newly captured dragons, replacing the places of the dragons Hiccup released. The new dragons were on good terms with each other. The blue and purple Deadly Nadder, Xylis, was the more controlling one of the group, but the dragons didn't mind. Anything to block away the Queen's commands. Granted, the Queen DID provide them with the little remains of the food they raid, and she DID chase away potential threats to the dragons of the Nest, but it didn't make her less of a controlling tyrant for the past 300 years. She sent them to raid villages almost every day, sometimes gulping down all the food and not leaving any for the dragons of the Nest, telling them that it was not her place and job to provide for them but instead their job to provide for her.

The dragons, of course, had been outraged, but there was nothing that can withstand her control. Except the White King, but no one had seen the White King in ages. Plus, there was no dragon that can break free of the Queen's control to search for him.

Spitfire, the orange and red Nightmare that Snotlout had attempted to kill - but failed, was the fighter of the group. He, in many ways resembled Snotlout, just that Spitfire was kind-hearted and did not have Snotlout's arrogant ego.

When Snotlout entered the arena that day, they had fought, and Spitfire had singed Snotlout's arm. The village chief then stopped the fight, and Spitfire was restrained and dragged back to his cage.

Granite, the silver and grey Gronkle, was the mediator of the group. She would break up arguments and reassure dragons. Like a mother dragon would.

Hemera and Nyx are bystanders. The black and white Hideous Zippleback doesn't pay much attention to the others, anyways. Most of the time they are engaged in their own arguments and conversations.

Eorsae, the yellow Terrible Terror, is the daydreamer. She was the first one to be captured, probably due to her small size and weak firepower, but she likes to stare into the distance, hoping one day, a saviour would come to get them out, whether it be an accident of not.

During these 3 months, for Hiccup, had been by far the best days of his life. He liked to explore new islands, and most of the time there would be at least 2 dragons that would go with him to keep him safe. He would ask them "Why?" a lot, but could never understand them. He wished he could, though.

However, he DID have a form of communication with the dragons he lived with. Toothless would do charades with him. Toothless is the best at showing emotion and imitating behaviour, which was why Hiccup could understand what Toothless was trying to say to him. A detailed communication was slow, and rather frustrating for Hiccup when he couldn't get what his dragon is trying to tell him, but they would ultimately pull it off. Toothless was always proud of his human.

A few times, Hiccup had led the dragons he lived with into a dragon raid with the other dragons, but only to take leather and metal. He was a blacksmith, after all, and apprentice or not, he was still a skilled blacksmith. He made a forge for himself on the island using stones and wood. The dragons helped him with lifting heavy rocks and whole tree trunks when he couldn't lift it himself.

He had also taken some time to gain more muscle and practice with the sword he had single-handedly crafted- The Inferno. One side held a canister of Hideous Zippleback gas and is able to be sprayed when necessary, while the other side is a blade that he can ignite into flames. Barf and Belch had happily supplied him with Zippleback gas for this little project, and Hookfang had introduced him to a new substance that is only attainable through close contact with a Monstrous Nightmare. Monstrous Nightmare gel. This substance was the substance that allows Monstrous Nightmares to light themselves up. Nightmares generally keep this gooey substance to themselves, reserving them in times of need where they are in danger and needed to light themselves up, and but Hookfang had trusted Hiccup to suddenly drag him to a clearing one day, roaring. Hiccup had stumbled back and had almost tripped, but Hookfang's tail had caught him.

Hookfang then purred, prompting Hiccup to scratch him. When Hiccup scratched his neck, he found his fingers coated in green, gooey substance. Hiccup frowned then, unsure of what it is, looking to Hookfang for answers. Hookfang allowed some more of the substance to drip down onto the floor, before igniting the green liquid. Hiccup stared. He noticed that the flames stayed in one place, only at the part of the ground where the substance had been. He named the substance Monstrous Nightmare Gel. When Hookfang flew him back to the forge, he found a jar that he had made the other day, and Hookfang happily gave him the Gel. Hiccup based the idea of the part of the sword that can be ignited on Nightmare Gel.

As long as the Monstrous Nightmare Gel had not burned out, the fire will remain intact.

It was a good invention, and Hiccup showed it proudly to Toothless. Toothless had grinned at his human's cleverness. Hiccup really was something else.

He had also discovered Gronkle Iron, something which Meatlug had given him, in the dragon's perspective, a gift for freeing her. She had one day roared loudly outside his forge. Hiccup rushed out to see Meatlug looking at him with happiness and gratitude in her eyes. She then walked into the forge, and starting spewing lava onto Hiccup's fortunately empty workbench. Hiccup had stared in shock at the lava on his work bench, unsure of how to respond to it, until the lava cooled and hardened into a sheet of silvery glass-like metal. Still hot, Hiccup used tongs and carried it to the fire, heating it up again and brought it to his empty work bench. Taking a hammer, he pounded onto the metal experimentally, only to find that it moulds easily. He made it into the first Gronkle Iron sword.

After a few sketches and designs for the Inferno, Hiccup asked Meatlug for more of the Gronkle Iron, which Meatlug gladly supplied him with. He used the Gronkle Iron and made it into the blade of Inferno, coating it with Monstrous Nightmare so that he can ignite it. Hideous Zippleback in a canister on the end of the weapon, switchable with the Deadly Nadder venom Hiccup had stored in small pallets after Stormfly spent 30 minutes squawking at Hiccup. Hiccup had not understood her, and Toothless had not been around to translate. Hiccup had thought something was wrong with her. He had spent 30 minutes with Stormfly who, to Hiccup, was squawking like a chicken that had gone berserk.

When Hiccup was not working at the forge, he would be in a clearing, training with either himself or with other dragons. During these training sessions, he built up more muscles- he always had muscles, working at the forge and all, but it had never been really visible. He also learned new tricks and fighting techniques. By the time the 3 months had passed, he could successfully wrestle all the dragons he was living with to the ground, without an injury of any sorts.

Hiccup joined raids, mostly taking leather in the last month of the 3 months that have passed. He made it into armour, and Hiccup covered it with Night Fury scales. Toothless had shrugged when he asked if he could take them when Toothless shed. Toothless didn't need it anyways, so he allowed Hiccup to take them.

Hiccup had not only used the Night Fury scales to make his armour, but used them to make the hilt of Inferno and his bracers as well.

The dragons, most of the time Stormfly and Hookfang, hunted for him as well. The dragons are content with Hiccup's decisions and his judgement. They trust him. He was way better than their old Queen.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Nest:**

_::A HUMAN ON A NIGHT FURY? IMPOSSIBLE! IF THEY ARE FOUND I WANT THEM BROUGHT TO ME!:: _A certain Queen roared.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter wasn't really interesting, I know. **

**I can't decide on the chapter title for my next chapter. So I'm gonna ask you guys, tell me in reviews. Is this a poll? I guess so.**

**Would you like 'Wounded' or 'Tale Part 1'?**

**And again, thank you for reading this chapter of Heir to the Alpha - The Queen and the Flame.**

**Till next chapter,**

**Tempest out!**


	10. A Little Notice

Hey guys! Sorry this isn't a chapter, but just a little notice.

I have adopted a few stories, I will be writing them after I finish all of… this.

The stories I have taken up are called

The Legend of the Dragon Rider by Gordon519 (Where after Hiccup defeats the Red Death before the Vikings get there, he runs away to a new life, becoming a legend on the way)

How to Train a Whispering Death by Ugly-Duckling 123 (AU where Hiccup does not train Toothless, but a Whispering Death. Night Fury will be mentioned occasionally though)

Raised by Dragons by Lalnasaur (AU where Hiccup was raised by dragons, as said by the title)

Please do check out the original stories :D

I will work on them one by one after I finish Heir to the Alpha :)

Also to those wondering if Hiccup will get dragon attributes and whether he will ever learn how to speak Dragonese, please, I can't spoil anything, so I cannot really answer, but judging from this sentence I think you guys already know. Questions concerning specific details of this story would be… most of the time… well… I'm really sorry, but those questions will have to keep people wondering, or else it would spoil everything, wouldn't it?

And to peeps wondering about my update schedule, it will be about one chapter a week, but if I get a lot of time all of a sudden to work on this fic, 2 chapters a week. Most of the time 1 chapter a week though.

I thank you all for your support in this fic. Thank you for your favs, follows and reviews :)

Until chapter 9, (The choice for the title of chapter 9 is still up, 'Tale' or 'Wounded'? You can choose and tell me in the reviews if you want)

Tempest out!


	11. Tale Part 1

**Thank you everyone for you favs, follows and reviews!**

**To guest RandomFan: That's a nice idea, but I don't think I can put it in this fic, I'll put it in the sequel that'll come after this fic. Please do look out for it! I didn't really understand the part about having feathers at the bottom edge of the wings, if you could clarify? Also is stormrider the name of the dragon species? I do look forward to putting this kind of dragon into the sequel though :)**

_**And to all of my readers: If you want to put your own dragon species into this fic, you're welcome to! It will not appear in this current fic, however, but in the sequel. Just fill in the following information:**_

* * *

**Dragon Name:**

**Dragon Species (Would prefer a species that already exists, Race to the Edge and HTTYD 3 dragons are also fine):**

**Colors and Appearance (Please make it as detailed as possible):**

**Age:**

**Position in the Nest if they have one, not necessary to fill in if you cannot think of one (Nest Leader? Second in Command?):**

**Background (Not necessary if you don't want to):**

**Personality (As detailed as possible please):**

**Additional Information (Optional):**

_**Please note that if you choose to create a Light Fury, it will be featured later.**_

* * *

"Normal speech"

_::Dragonese/Dragon speech (However you want to call it)::_

_Thoughts_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

One more month had passed, and Hiccup was relaxing with Toothless near a river, leaning against the dragon's wing, bathing in the warm sunlight. Toothless purred as Hiccup scratched his chin. Birds sung overhead, green trees rustling in the gentle breeze. The river's current was slow, relaxing. All was good.

Until a green Terrible Terror crashed into Hiccup's face, before using his face as a launching pad and softly leapt back up into the air, hovering before Hiccup.

"Sharpshot? What's wrong?" Hiccup asked, rubbing his nose.

_::Sir, sir! A dragon just crash landed onto the island! You have to come quick! With medical supplies!:: _Sharpshot flew behind Hiccup, who had now stood up, and bit the human's armour's collar.

"You want me to come with you?" Hiccup asked. Sharpshot seemed frantic. It may be urgent. Gosh, how he wished he could understand the dragons' language. Hiccup turned and mounted Toothless, taking off after Sharpshot.

Hiccup's confusion became clearer when they stopped by the forge, Sharpshot rushing in. When Hiccup caught up to the Terrible Terror, Sharpshot was using his paws and tugging at his medical supplies.

"Someone's wounded?" Hiccup asked, to which Sharpshot nodded, flying back outside to a waiting Toothless.

A minute later, he could hear what seemed like anxious and distressed roars coming from the west side of the island's beach. Upon arriving, he saw Hookfang, Stormfly, Meatlug, and Barf and Belch were all gathered there, huddling around something.

"What happened?" Hiccup called out, dismounting Toothless and walking towards them. The circle of dragons opened, leaving an opening and leaving Hiccup with the sight of a light blue Deadly Nadder with light grey spikes, wounded with a gash on the left side of her chin and a slightly broken left wing.

Hiccup approached the injured dragon. The Nadder's previously closed eyes snapped open in less than a second, immediately turning into slits when she felt the presence of a human around, and began growling when the human entered it's line of sight.

_::Stay away! Or I'll bite your head off!:: _The Nadder growled, and started snarling when the human continued his advance towards her.

_::I SAID STAY AWAY! I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU COME ANY CLOSER!::_ The Nadder snarled, trying to get up, but falling, for it's left wing's injury threw her balance off, but no matter, because Stormfly and Hookfang had pinned the new dragon down in a second to immobilize her and to stop her threat towards their leader.

_::You will NOT harm him.::_ Stormfly growled, her claws holding the Nadder's feet down to the ground.

_::If you harm so much as just his hair, you will not get out of here alive. We will kill you first, assuming no infection gets to your open wound and kill you before we can.:: _Hookfang sneered.

_::He is just trying to help you…::_ Stormfly explained when she saw the Nadder's wary gaze at Hiccup.

_::No! He has brainwashed you! He has brainwashed all of you! He is evil! All humans are evil! He has enslaved you! Snap out of it! He'll kill you!:: _The Deadly Nadder screeched in fear.

Hiccup had been watching the exchange between the dragons when Toothless bounded up to him, looking at him inquisitively, then looking toward the dragons, cocking his head, as if asking Hiccup whether he wished for translation.

Hiccup shook his head no, wanting to continue watching the dragons, but scratched Toothless behind his ear flaps. Toothless warbled in pleasure.

_::He has not enslaved us! We chose to follow him! He's a good leader!::_ Sharpshot tried to reason with the Deadly Nadder. Toothless crooned in agreement.

_::What's your name?:: _Toothless asked, dilating his pupils.

_::Storm… Stormbringer.:: _The Nadder replied, still pinned down by Stormfly and Hookfang, Meatlug now came over.

_We have not been brainwashed, Stormbringer. He's a kind human, he helps us, he saves us. He saved us all from his home island. He won't hurt you. Sharpshot, the Terrible Terror, went to get him just now, he brought medical supplies as well/ He wants to help you, but he can't approach you when you keep snarling at him. He doesn't understand us. Just let him here, he can heal you. He's amazing and clever. And that gash on your chin is bleeding pretty bad, would you rather die here right now than let a human come to you?::_ Meatlug reasoned.

_::No-no… I don't want to die…::_ Stormbringer whimpered.

_::Then you will not attack him when he comes over, ok? He just wants to help you, he won't harm you.:: Meatlug growled lightly._

_::Al- Alright…::_ Stormbringer reluctantly agreed.

Stormfly and Hookfang got off Stormbringer, looking at Hiccup and beckoning him to go towards the Nadder.

Hiccup advanced, and Stormbringer growled lightly, but Meatlug gave a soft roar and her growling ceased.

Slowly, Hiccup knelt down, putting down his medical supplies, and crouched down to the Nadder's eye level, making sure he's not in the Nadder's blind spot. He slowly reached his hand up , inches away from the Nadder's snout and held it there. The dragon stared at the hand for a moment, before pushing her snout, tentatively, into the human's hand. Hiccup could feel the muscles of the dragon still tense, probably from fear of him. Hiccup petted her snout gently and lightly. The dragon growled a little, but it soon turned into a whimper when Hiccup started stroking her snout. She was born in the Nest of the Queen, her parents died by human hands when she was still a hatchling. She had never experienced love before. The Queen didn't even pay attention to her. The Queen never pays attention to the hatchling. She just sends Stormbringer out to raid and bring back food to feed herself.

And now, here she is with a human, the very species that had killed her parents. Here is a human, stroking her snout ever so gently, his hand relaxed, so warm, so loving, so much affection, all focused on her. He even had a Night Fury by his side so… he can't be evil, right? The dragons surrounding her seemed tense as the human stroked her, like they are ready to pounce on her the moment she even just accidentally made a move they may perceive as threatening their… leader? The Terrible Terror had said that this human is the leader. Leaders who enslave dragons and don't care for their subjects would not be cared for so deeply by their subjects.

_::This isn't so bad, is it?::_ Meatlug purred, nudging Hiccup for affection as well.

_::I suppose not…::_ Stormbringer warbled in content when Hiccup started scratching her back.

"Alright, I'm just gonna clean up your wound now, alright? Then you can go." Hiccup reassured the dragon.

Stormbringer nodded, before cocking her head.

_::What does he mean I can go?:: _

_::Well surely you would want to return home as soon as possible, right? To your parents? They must be worried sick!:: _Stormfly cried.

_::I… My parents- my parents are dead…::_ Stormbringer whimpered. Hiccup took out herbs and began to mix them into paste.

_::Oh- I'm sorry…:: _Stormfly nuzzled Stormbringer.

_::It's fine… it's just, my home… my Queen is evil… she makes us raid villages just to feed her… I- I don't want to go back to her if this human is as good as you say…::_ Stormbringer crooned.

_::Evil Queen? No, surely we couldn't have been in the same Nest before?::_ Meatlug asked.

_::You were in the Nest as well? How did you get out?:: _Stormbringer was shocked. They were from the same Nest as well!

_::We got captured in a raid. We were locked up in their Arena, the recruits for Dragon Training or something would come and challenge us everyday. It's really quite annoying. And then he came-:: _Hookfang gestured over to Hiccup

_::He never seemed to fight us, never exactly made advances towards us that seemed to say "KILL KILL KILL" unlike all the other humans. He even had the scent of a Night Fury on him.::_ Hookfang hummed.

_::He got me this incredible grass, and his eyes screamed "CURIOUSITY" and "WONDER" every time I look at him.:: _Meatlug continued.

_::His scent got stronger everyday, told us to pretend to faint so that we wouldn't get hurt, even scratched me on spots I couldn't reach. And that's pretty much everywhere.::_ Stormfly purred.

_::Comes up with these plans to help us NOT get hurt during their training, and freed us even, leading us to where we are now.:: _The Barf and Belch said in unison.

_::And didn't even forget little 'ol me! He's the greatest!::_ Sharpshot roared happily.

Stormbringer just stared at them, not even noticing when Toothless approached her.

_::Stormbringer, I trust Hiccup with my life. He shot me down and the net I got caught in ripped my tail fin off.:: _Toothless brought his tail to the front, showing it to Stormbringer. Stormbringer gasped. A downed dragon is a dead dragon. To take away their ability to fly was worse than death.

_::So… you can't fly now…?::_ Stormbringer whimpered.

_::No. I can fly. But not without the help of Hiccup. No matter, I trust him and he trusts me, I trust he will never lead me somewhere that'll get me killed or something.::_ Toothless gave her a gummy smile.

_::Wha- What happened?:: _Stormbringer was curious, how can a human help a dragon that had their flight stripped away to fly?

_::I crash landed in a Cove of some sort. Tried to get out, but always failed. Landed in the lake once, but didn't realize there were eels in it. Freaked out, he came in, helped me dispose of that wretched eel.:: _Toothless snorted. Oh, how he hated eels.

_::After that… we somehow bonded or something. Don't exactly remember how, but he did this hand thing in front of my snout that he did with you just now. We bonded. He made me a prosthetic tail fin, the one you see right here, and helped me regain my flight through trial and error. He's the greatest, the best human there could be towards dragons.::_ Toothless hummed, reminiscing what had happened to what seemed not long ago.

Stormbringer was in a state of shock. Maybe this human isn't so bad after all. She turned her head towards the left side, looking at the human that was currently patching up her wing. The gash on her chin was disinfected and cleaned. Paste had been put on top. It wasn't exactly comfortable, but not exactly uncomfortable either.

Hiccup was handling the wing delicately. The bones on the arc of the Nadder's wing were a bit broken, and a few bones had been twisted the wrong way.

"I'm sorry, but I would need to rebreak your bones to position them in the right direction… right now your bones are broken and dislocated." Hiccup explained.

Stormbringer was horrified, but Toothless trusted this human… right? He trusts this human with his life? A kind human? The other dragons look to him as a leader? The human had cleaned her wound…

Stormbringer nodded. If she was going to start trusting again, why not begin with this group over here? They have been kind to her. Kinder than she deserved. The human had not threatened her, had not tried to kill her, had not even yelled at her. No, he did the opposite of that. He didn't yell at her. He used calming and soothing words.

_And then again, he could be just trying to get your guards down and attack you later, _Stormbringer thought. _But we can deal with that later. _

Stormbringer stretched out her wing to Hiccup, wincing slightly.

"I'm sorry…" Hiccup whispered, before taking 2 joints and broke them. Stormbringer roared in pain. Hiccup's eyes started to well up with tears. "I'll be quick, I'm sorry…" Hiccup whispered soothingly, and again took the joints that needed to be broken and broke them.

When the whole process of breaking and repositioning was done, Stormbringer did indeed feel her wing get better. The uncomfortableness in the wing was gone, She tried to lift her wing up, but Hiccup stopped her and gently pushed it back down, then hurrying away to make a splint for the dragon after explaining in a comforting voice of why she couldn't move for now.

_::How's your wing? It must have been painful…::_ Sharpshot asked in concern after Hiccup went to make the splint.

_::It's better, you were right, he's kind and gentle.::_ Stormbringer agreed.

_::Right?::_ Meatlug warbled.

_::By the way, Stormbringer, how'd you get here so wounded? It's not every day a dragon gets wounded so bad that they have a broken wing.:: _Toothless wondered.

_::And I'm feel lucky and grateful towards the human who healed me. As for how I got here so wounded, I- :: _

_::Wait. I think we should wait until leader comes back. I think he would want to know as well.::_ The group of dragons looked at Sharpshot who had just spoken.

_::What?::_ Sharpshot shifted uncomfortably under all the dragons' gazes.

_::You just made a sensible suggestion. For once you're logical.:: _Stormfly gawked.

Sharpshot huffed and sat down as the dragons made small talk with Stormbringer, waiting for Hiccup to return.

**A/N: Tale it is! **

**I've recently been reading some HP and PJ fanfic (PJ fanfic especially about Nico), and I've got some ideas for a story that's not a crossover. It's not the most original, but I'll see first before actually writing it. Afterall, I DO hate abandoned stories.**

**Before I write those ones though, I would also finish the stories I have adopted from the little notice. I'm open for any suggestions regarding the 3 stories that I adopted, listed in my previous 'chapter' or 'page'.**

**Thank you for following the development of Heir to the Alpha - The Queen and the Flame! Tale Part 2 comes out within this week as well, I'm sorry for the late update.**

**Until then,**

**Tempest out!**


	12. Tale Part 2

**A/N: To RandomFan: That is a lot of reviews, haha. I'm glad you enjoy this fic. Your dragon is an interesting type, but I would have to think of some flaws for it or they will become a Dragon Overlord. Overall nice idea though. Also, I would love to adopt that story you gave me, but you would have to wait a little, there are a few more fics I have adopted and will be working on after I finish The Queen and the Flame.**

**As for the Death Song/Razorwhip hybrid, it IS a nice idea! Do you want original characters or still Hiccup's gang?**

**Btw I also need the titles for both of these stories though, so that I can put it in my story list :)**

**And to all my readers: Sorry for the late update, I've been really busy lately. I deeply apologize for my tardiness. I'll put up 2 chapters this week to make up for it :D**

**This chapter is about Stormbringer's tale. It's going to be quite boring, y'all can skip it if you want. Does it make a difference if you don't read this chapter? Ehhhhh… maybe? I don't think it will affect too much though. **

"So, how'd you end up here? The wing is in pretty bad shape. What happened? What's your name? Nice colour, by the way. Stormfly you're beautiful too. You're both beautiful. What happened that managed to damage that beauty? Not that you're not beautiful now, of course, you are still as pretty and magnificent as ever. You too, Hookfang. Ughhhhh Toothless!"

Hiccup groaned. After finishing the splint for the injured Nadder, he had bombarded the dragon with questions. Stormfly nudged him, purring, wanting his attention. Hiccup then stroked all the dragons, before Toothless licked his face and messed with his brown hair.

_::I would gladly answer your human's questions. He's a curious one, isn't he?:: _Stormbringer chuckled. **(Do dragons chuckle? I have no idea. I can't think of another word for it. If anyone reading this thinks of a word for this, pls put it in the reviews and I'll change it)**

_::He is indeed. One reason why he is annoying, but one reason why we love him so much.:: _Meatlug purred.

_::Hm. Like I said, I would gladly answer, but he wouldn't understand me.::_ Stormbringer growled lightly in frustration.

_::It's alright, I'll do the translations.:: _Toothless gave Stormbringer a gummy smile. Stormbringer just looks confused, watching Toothless going to Hiccup.

"Oh, translating?" Hiccup asked, to which Toothless nodded. Hiccup nodded in response.

And so the human-dragon game of charades starts.

Toothless started off by retracting his teeth and baring them again.

"Retractable?"

Toothless shook his head, retracting his teeth back.

"And now you're toothless?"

Toothless nodded, then gestured to Stormbringer.

"SHE'S TOOTHLESS AS WELL?"

_::Something's off with Hiccup today…?:: _Hookfang questioned. Hiccup can normally get what Toothless is trying to say more quickly and with more precision.

Toothless groaned in agreement. This is going to be a longggggg game.

"Toothless, Deadly Nadder, Deadly Nadder, Toothless, retractable, not retractable… Toothless- name?" If dragons could clap, they would definitely have clapped for Hiccup's first success in this game.

This went on for ages, but overall they made great progress.

Hiccup learned that the Deadly Nadder is called Stormbringer, and that Stormbringer had been orphaned inside the queen's nest.

_::The Queen ordered me to get her the provisions from a ship that was sailing near us, where the humans call Helheim's Gate. I went, but the humans shot arrows and launched catapults with large boulders on them, it hit my wing, I was able to glide for a while until I crash landed here. Is this your island? I'm sorry for intruding…:: _Stormbringer had said.

When Toothless had translated, Hiccup learned that there were types of dragon 'royalty'. A King, the Alpha of all the dragons, but had not been seen in ages. A Queen, an individual ruler of an individual nest. A Prince or a Princess, the child of the King or the Queen, heir to their thrones should they fall, and are usually related by blood. The other dragons watched on as Toothless translated. Finally, after about 30 minutes of charades, Hiccup got the general idea of what was going on.

"So what you are telling me is that there is this Dragon Queen that ordered this wounded dragon here to raid a ship that had supplies on it as well as dragons, and that when she did she got shot by stuff - judging by the wounds I would say arrows - and something collided with her wing, most likely catapults if it damaged her that much, she glided and then crash landed here."

_::If you don't mind me asking, how'd you get the human to understand?:: _Stormbringer asked in disbelief.

_::He's my best friend, he understands well enough.::_ Toothless purred in contentment and pride.

"What if you just refuse to go? Can you do that?" Hiccup questioned, to which Stormbringer shook her head. "Can you tell me why?"

_::No dragon can resist the Queen's command, or we get eaten alive. The only one that can release us of her control is the Alpha, but no one has seen the Alpha in forever. None of us in the Queen's nest, at least_.:: Stormbringer growled.

_::She is a tyrant… makes us all raid villages, if we don't get enough food for her we get eaten… by her. I mean we COULD kill her, that WOULD release us of her control as well, but we can't do that, she can control us.::_ Toothless added.

_::She's been in control for 300 years… Until I crash landed here. I can no longer feel her control here. And I'm never going back there again.:: _Stormbringer finished. Toothless translated everything.

"Ah ok another impression session. Ok. The Queen again right? The Dragon Queen… orders dragons? Ok… and then… The Dragon Queen… you're pretending to be the Dragon Queen… chomp? Eat… Sharpshot… Toothless why are you biting Sharpshot you'll hurt him! You- oh ok, as long as you agreed to this, Sharpshot. Toothless don't scare me. Um. You're Dragon Queen, eat, the Dragon Queen eats dragons? Close? Uh ok, the Dragon Queen… eats barbequed dragons! No? Yeah, I didn't think so either. Heh. Dragon Queen… eats their subjects? Ok… The Dragon Queen eats the subjects that defies her?"

_::YES! HA! AM I GREAT OR NOT?!:: _Toothless roared at the other dragons happily.

_::Yea, yea, sure, mhmm…:: _The other dragons responded. Honestly, no one really wants to argue with Toothless on this matter.

After another hour of charades, both dragon and human were beat, but managed to get the message across.

"So summary. There is a Dragon Queen that knows mind control. No one can resist her command. There is also a Dragon King, his rank higher than that of a Queen's, but he has disappeared from view a long time ago. The Dragon King can also break the Queen's control. The Dragon Queen has ruled for 300 years. Stormbringer was ordered by the Dragon Queen to raid a ship for supplies, but got shot by arrows, and something, most likely catapult boulders, collided with her wing. She managed to fly here before crashing. Am I right so far?" Hiccup summarized.

Toothless nodded, sighing inwardly. He needs a nap. They also need to figure out a better way of communication. Charades is tiring.

_I could go to that Nest, break their control. If the Dragon Queen is dead, the dragons should also be free… right? But Hiccup! You're killing a dragon by doing this! Yes I am! But the Dragon Queen is a monster, a slaver, a tyrant! It makes sense for the dragons to be free, doesn't it? It's one life for… for thousands! The dragon war will also cease! Even if it means killing a dragon… _Hiccup debated this for a little while longer. The dragons surrounding him curled in to themselves and napped. Toothless trotted next to Hiccup, pushing his snout into Hiccup's hand and lying down. Absently, Hiccup began stroking Toothless' snout, as Toothless eventually drifted off to sleep.

Hiccup turned to Stormbringer, approaching her slowly. She perked up in his presence, knowing that he will not harm her. Gently, Hiccup scratched behind her crown of spikes.

"When you recover, will you lead me to that nest? We're going to destroy the Dragon Queen."

Stormbringer looked sceptical. She didn't want to go back to the Nest and be controlled again. But this human… spoke his words with such conviction. Reluctantly, she nodded, relaxing under Hiccup's touch.

"We're going to destroy the Dragon Queen… and free the dragons. Once and for all."

**A/N: I'm so so sorry for the late chapter! Next chapter within this week!**


	13. Anew

**A/N: To RandomFan: Would you want to create an account for , I would like to respond to the reviews you post, they are really awesome, the ideas are interesting, but I can't exactly fit all of my responses to your reviews in one author's note. PM me if you create an account :)**

**Also all those ideas you've presented to me were great! Just that I have a few questions, but I don't want to bore my readers here with 'em, so pm me after you created an account so that I can respond more easily XD**

**And to everyone:**

**I have decided to create a challenge! The challenge rules will be posted in the next chapter :)**

**For now, onwards with the story!**

XoXoXoXoXoX

"DRAGON RAID!"

"Get the teens on fire duty! Sven's bawling over there, help him get his sheep back into the barnhouse. I want one Nadder, one Gronkle, one Nightmare, one Terrible Terror and a Zippleback by the end of this raid to replace the dragons that were stolen. The kids need to continue their training. KILL ALL OTHERS. The one who kills the most dragons gets a reward-"

"What kind of-"

"SHUT UP. GET MOVING." Stoick bellowed, turning from the fight and into the Great Hall, briskly walking through the Hall until he reached a portrait of Hiccup as a buff man.

"Son, you will be avenged. I will eliminate the dragon population. I will end our people's suffering. I will rebuild the utopia that you always wanted. That we all always wanted."

LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak

"SNOTLOUT! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE! RUFFNUT AND TUFFNUT WHA- STOP WOR- STOP WORSHIPPING THE HOUSE! IT'S BURNING! PUT IT OUT!" Astrid ran around, trying to organise the teens.

"BUT THIS IS LOKI'S DOING! WE MUST WORSHIP THE O' GREAT MIGHTY LOKI! BERK HAS BEEN BLESSED WITH THE PRESENCE OF LOKI! O' MIGHTY LOKI! HEAR US! WE-"

"Stop it! Put the fire out or I'll- AHH!" Astrid yelped in surprise and fear when a piece of debris fell onto the ground next to her.

"JOIN US ASTRID! JOIN US IN WORSHIPPING LOKI! HE HAS BLESSED YOU WITH THE ROCK THAT FELL FROM SPACE!"

"THAT'S JUST DEBRIS, MUTTONHEADS! ARGHH FISHLEGS GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE BOOK!" Astrid turned her attention from the twins to Fishlegs, who was looking up at the swarm of flying dragons, Book of Dragons open in his left hand and charcoal pencil in his right hand, bucket of water forgotten at his feet. He only looked away when he heard someone call his name.

"Astrid! Look at that Nadder! She has purple and beige spikes! A colour I have not seen before! Ooh that's so exciting! Her crown of spikes are sharper than most others- I think it's a she, I'm pretty sure it's a she-"

"ARGHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ever since Hiccup was 'kidnapped', Astrid's mood had fallen greatly. An angel, gracefully fallen from the heavens, one would say. Or a warrior from Asgard, fallen disgracefully from the royal ranks, because of one, stupid mistake. That was how Astrid was feeling then. She had no idea why. She was pretty sure she didn't have anything to do with Hiccup's kidnapping. At least she didn't think so.

Or does she?

After Fearless Finn Hofferson had died- no, screw that. After Fearless Finn Hofferson had stood frozen against the Flightmare, her family had been mocked, and her family name had been somewhat tainted. How ironic. 'Fearless' Finn Hofferson, standing frozen against the Flightmare, axe in hand, but doing nothing but stare at the wretched beast.

After her uncle's incident, Astrid had pushed everyone away, striving to become the best warrior that could ever be on Berk to defend the village from the dragons. Believe it or not, Astrid and Hiccup had once been the best of friends. But after the incident, Astrid had pushed him away as well. So while Astrid would do 50 sit ups and push ups a day, Hiccup would be working with Gobber. The last strand of their friendship was broken, when one day, Hiccup asked Astrid to take a rest and just enjoy the sunset. Astrid had rebutted Hiccup fiercely, saying,

"HICCUP! OUR PARENTS' WAR ARE ABOUT TO BECOME OURS! CAN'T YOU SEE NONE OF US HAS TIME TO REST AND 'ENJOY THE SUNSET'? SURE, YOU MAY LIVE A LUXURY LIFE, WHAT WITH YOUR FATHER BEING THE CHIEF AND EVERYTHING, BUT DON'T THINK WE DON'T WORK HARD! I WORK HARDER THAN YOU DO! WHAT DO YOU DO ALL DAY, HIDE YOURSELF IN THAT WORKSHOP? HA! CHOOSE A SIDE, HICCUP, WAR IS INEVITABLE. YOU EITHER STAND AND FIGHT, OR YOU BE THE BYSTANDER THAT FREEZES AT THE SIGHT OF A DRAGON AND GETS EATEN IN ONE GULP. IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?"

Hiccup had just stood there, gaping at her, before giving his own rebuttal.

"Astrid! You know my dad doesn't even care about me! I don't have a luxury life for Thor's sake! And what do you mean you work harder than me? How could you possibly know how much work I do? All the weapons, all of them, Astrid, all of the weapons you see on Berk are being sharpened by me. I am the one keeping them in top shape, so YOU, 'Stand and fight warriors' are able to slice dragons' heads clean off. Who do you think makes weapons? Who do you think sharpens them? I'm not choosing a side. And please, for the love of Thor, stop using your uncle as an excuse! I know perfectly well when you're talking about him. His death is not a reason we have to sever our relationship. Haven't you noticed? Our friendship has been getting distant, and-"

"WHO WOULD WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH YOU, YOU'RE SCRAWNY AND WEAK. YOU'RE A NERD. YOU'LL NEVER HAVE ANY FRIENDS. YOU WERE NEVER MY FRIEND!"

Astrid had ran off, tears in her eyes that day. Ever since then, Hiccup had wanted to join Dragon Training when he was of age. Not just because he wanted to be friends with Astrid again, but because he wanted to impress his dad who had never approved of his existence, to gain the acceptance and respect from the villagers of Berk. He wants to have friends. Real friends that won't take advantage of him.

Had that action pushed him away?

_No, focus on the raid, Astrid. _Astrid pushed the thoughts out, pulling her bucket of water out of the well.

XoXoXoXoXoX

**Meanwhile with Hiccup,**

"Soo… how are we going to take down this Queen. Hmm. I've never been to the Nest, so I don't really know the layout… and Toothless… I appreciate you trying to draw out the Nest… that's the Nest right? Right. I appreciate that… but I can't really plan with it… it's- Toothless no, no, NO! DON'T GIVE ME THE POUTY FACE! I DON'T WANT TO SEE IT! UGHHH!"

_::What's not to like about him, am I right or am I right?:: _Stormfly crooned.

_::You answered that yourself.:: _Stormbringer chastised. Stormbringer's wounds had healed, but had chosen to stay on the island until they could come up with a plan to defeat the Queen. Over the few days she had crash landed onto the island, she had grown attached to the dragons and Hiccup.

_::That, my dear dragon, is called a rhetorical question.:: _Stormfly beamed.

_::… huh?:: _

_::I learned it from the humans. It's when the question is not really meant to be answered, the answer is in the question itself.::_

_::Ah.::_

"TOOTHLESS! BAD DRAGON! AHHH!"

A soft hissing sound from the entrance of the cave stopped all conversation, dragon or human. The dragons' eyes turned into slits, narrowing at the entrance, growling.

_::Who's there? Show yourself!:: _Hookfang growled menacingly

A group of red dragons appeared on the walls of the entrance of the cave. They had a pair of horns on the back of their heads, and another horn on their nose. A pair of antennae with leaf-like lobes that are similar to a Snaptrapper's. The red dragons had leaf-like spins on their backs.

"Changewings…" Hiccup gasped, shrinking back towards the wall of the caves. Toothless growled, wrapping his tail around Hiccup protectively, wings raised in preparation for battle with the dragons.

_::YOU WILL NOT HURT HIM!:: _Stormfly and Stormbringer cried, raising their tails and launching spikes at the dragons. The dragons scattered, as Hookfang and Meatlug shot fire and lava blasts at the dragon. Toothless hissed and shot a few powerful plasma blasts at the scattered dragons.

_::Go away, go away, go away!:: _Sharpshot flew around, screeching at the dragons.

_::Please! We just want to talk!:: _A red dragon that seemed to be the leader of the Changewings cried.

_::Yeah? Says the dragons who tried to sneak up on us!:: _Hookfang roared, taking flight into the air and started chasing the dragons around. The other dragons soon followed, but Toothless remained on the ground, tail still wrapped around Hiccup. The Changewings evaded their blasts, but never shot back. Stormfly and Stormbringer chased the leader, attempting to pin the dragon down, which they succeeded after much chasing.

_::We heard you plan to kill the Queen… please, we mean no harm… team?::_

_::How'd we know if you are a spy of the Queen or not?:: _Stormfly narrowed her eyes suspiciously, claws still pinning down the leader.

_::You can only take my word for it. Anyways, why are you following a human? He's kinda small, if you get what I mean?:: _The Changewing asked out of genuine curiosity.

_::Watch what you say, Changewing, this is the nicest human yet. He's different, he's kind, he's gentle. If you even look at him the wrong way… you'll find yourself torn into pieces…:: _Stormbringer growled.

_::Alright, chill. I'm not going to hurt him. I was just curious. My name's Xenakis, by the way. Can we join please?:: _Xenakis asked. It was starting to become the most awkward exchange in the history of dragon conversations.

_::Why? What's in it for you?::_

_::The Queen has forced her dragons to take over our island, us Changewings got out of that place before she can control us. We were flying looking for another island and we came across yours. We want to kill the Queen, reclaim our island. One of us was there when the Nadder here, Stormbringer, was it? Told her tale. We were just camouflaged.::_

_::SO YOU ADMIT YOU WERE SPYING ON US!:: _Stormfly's claws tightened.

_::No! We were just surveying whether this island was suitable for us to live on! We just arrived here after all!:: _

_::Hm. Well, you'll have to show our human that you mean no harm. Afterall, you just barged in here.::_

_::I'm sorry… how do I do that?::_

_::::Go towards him… slowly… you have to show him you mean no harm… if he reaches out his hand to pet you or something… don't attack him, he means no harm, or we would already be dead.:: _Stormfly loosened her hold on Xenakis and backed away, gesturing towards Hiccup who was still in the protective embrace of a Night Fury. Toothless, who had listened to their conversation, decided to give the Changewing leader a chance, and reluctantly stepped away from Hiccup.

Xenakis slowly approached Hiccup, who in turn slowly backed away towards the wall of the cave. Xenakis, noticing his fear, stayed still and looked at him with dilated eyes. After a while, hiccup pushed himself off of the wall and approached the Changewing with caution, slowly reaching out his right hand. Xenakis hissed a little, and Hiccup drew his back hand in fear, but the Changewing leader paid him no mind and nuzzled his sides with closed eyes. Hiccup watched with wide eyes for a while, before relaxing into the touch of the dragon.

_::Xenakis… are you ok? Did that human hurt you?::_ Another Changewing hissed to her leader.

_::I'm fine, Sparrow, he's really gentle, unlike the other humans… he's good hearted, I can tell… Night Fury, can you tell your human we are here to help his fight against the Queen? I don't know how to tell him… he doesn't speak Dragonese…:: _Xenakis sniffed.

_::He doesn't speak Dragonese, but he's intelligent.:: _Toothless responded, before turning to Hiccup and started translations.

After a while, Hiccup had gotten an allegiance pledge from the Changewings, along with all the names of the Changewings. He had taken the longest to guess Xenakis' name.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Meanwhile on Berk:

The raid was over, with new dragons captured. Astrid was sitting on a bench near the corner of Berk, away from the mass of Berk, sobbing quietly, thinking about how she should have been a better friend.

"It's a good thing that Useless is gone, did you see how smooth it went in taking down the dragons today? It's great, no more trouble from Useless." Snotlout was saying, the twins teasing along.

And Astrid did what every Berkian would never see her do.

She rushed into the forest, sat on a log, and cried her eyes out.

XoXoXoXoXoX

**A/N: Anyone see the Riders of Berk reference I did there? Hehe. I personally liked that episode, the riddles were creatively written. The feather part though… still don't really understand lol.**

**The description of the Changewing is mostly taken by the wiki page of the Changewings, I honestly didn't have any idea how to describe them D:**

**Also, regarding to why the Changewings have a name and why the dragons from the Dragon Arena had to be named, rest assured, it'll be explained in the future.**

**Gahhh Easter Break is going to be the death of me. Assessments are coming up, I wish everyone all the luck if you have upcoming quizzes and exams :)**

**Thank you for following the development of Heir to the Alpha - The Queen and the Flame.**

**Next chapter will be posted next week. Sorry for the delay. Updates might not be so frequent in the month of May. I don't really know, depends on schedule :)**

**Thank you all for the favs and follows, and the reviews! :)**

**Until then,**

**Tempest out!**


	14. Liaison

**A/N: Omg, I reached 100 follows! When I started this fanfic I didn't expect it to reach 50, so thank you everyone! XD**

**As for the requests I have, I will write one of them after this fic. Maybe two, if I can formulate a plan for the stories. I might also write Raised by Dragons (adopted from Lalnasaur) first before I write the sequel to this fic. Depends. What do you guys want? **

**Also, for the challenge I talked about in my last chapter, the rules needed to be refined. I apologize, but I am not able to put the challenge into this chapter D:**

XoXoXoX

Stormbringer had taken Hiccup to the approximate location once. Hiccup, being the intelligent individual he is, had managed to make a map of where the Queen's Nest is located in the archipelago. They were currently hunched over the map, plotting courses of action and deciding on the final plan.

"Ok, so here's what we're going to do. We're going to-" Hiccup was cut off by a hiss and a sizzling sound near the entrance of the cave.

"Xenakis?"

_::Yes?:: _The Changewing leader materialized behind Hiccup's left shoulder, breathing down on Hiccup's neck.

"GAH!" Hiccup jumped, flying a foot off the ground. If dragons could chuckle, Hiccup could swear the Changewing did. Xenakis moved from her spot and faced Hiccup, gently pushing her snout into Hiccup's muscled chest, prompting Hiccup to pet her on the head, which, to her delight, Hiccup did.

"But if you're here, then…" Hiccup racked his brain for the other names of the Changewings before calling out, "Blackout? Gelous? Syena! Stargazer! Sparrow! Spikefrost, Darknight! Stormfire!"

Seven more Changewings materialized. Hiccup had and could never understand why the Changewings tend to camouflage in the cave. It was unsettling and unnerving to not know where they are at all times. Not that Hiccup didn't trust them to one, keep him safe (Hiccup figured out a while ago that some dragons, especially Stormfly and Stormbringer would kill anything that even just looks at Hiccup the wrong way. The boar met an unfortunate end. Hiccup knew then, that the dragons would keep him safe), but he also trusted them not to eat him, even though the Changewings can just sneak up on him and bite his head off. None of the dragons would be able to do anything before that happened.

_::Yes?:: _Gelous cocked his head, pupils dilating in the face of Hiccup.

_::Why'd you call us? Is something wrong?:: _Syena rumbled gently.

"Wait, so if you're all here… actually no… where's Blackout? Oh no… not another- why does this keep happening to me? Not that I'm not happening to me? First Toothless, I mean, I love you, Toothless, but my life is just so- and then there is Stormfly, aw no, I love you too Stormfly, but then there are all the dragons in the Training Arena, NOT THAT I'M NOT HAPPY THAT YOU'RE ALL FREE, I'm happy that you're all free, I'm happy you guys are my friends- are you guys my friends? You guys are my friends right. Yes you guys are my friends, that's cool, I'm glad, I've never really had any friends back on Berk, they all avoid me like a plague, you know, it's really not, I mean-" Hiccup ranted on, oblivious to the other dragons staring at him.

_::Is he always like this?:: _Xenakis asked.

_::Uhh… sometimes. Rarely.:: _Meatlug answered, still staring at Hiccup.

A hiss and another sizzle brought Hiccup and the dragons present to attention. The dragons perked up, eyes narrowing at the cave entrance as 2 Snaptrappers and a Fireworm Queen stepped into view, an army of little Fireworms behind her.

"Huh…. ahahaha… I must be dreaming." Hiccup fainted, and started to fall to the ground, before Toothless rushed behind Hiccup and caught him with his back. Meatlug flew over and gently picked Hiccup up from Toothless' back, slowly setting him onto the ground. Sharpshot curled up beside Hiccup and started snoring.

_::What are you guys doing here?:: _Toothless started, trying to find out their intentions.

After a while of explaining, the group had found out that the Fireworm Queen and the Snaptrappers also wanted to join them in their jolly journey of taking revenge on the Queen. The Snaptrappers are friends with the Changewing nest, despite both parties being naturally untrusting, the 2 Snaptrappers and the Changewings had previously managed to reach mutual agreement. Blackout the Changewing had apparently went to find the Snaptrappers (to the dismay of some dragons, they argued with "What if you encountered dragons sent by the Queen? She'll know that we have decided and rebel and she will and told them of the human who wanted to defeat the Queen.

The Fireworm Queen was escaping from her old island with her Fireworms because the Queen had also sent an army to attack her island, when they saw the uninhabited island and wanted to settle down here, but saw a group of dragons of different species huddled in the cave. She decided to check it out after one of her Fireworms reported that they were plotting to take down the Queen.

After a while, Hiccup woke up, initially panicking, scaring Sharpshot off. Toothless had calmed him down and translated what the other dragons were here for. Upon understanding, he nodded and bonded with them, earning himself a little burn on his hand after he touched the Fireworm Queen, to which the Fireworm Queen apologised profusely for.

A screech kept Hiccup from explaining his plan to the new dragons. Hiccup looked up, finding Sharpshot rushing into the cave.

_::What happened?:: _Toothless stood up warily.

_::There… there is a ship on the island…:: _Sharpshot flew around frantically.

"Toothless?" Hiccup asked his friend, whose eyes had widened and were narrowing. Toothless ran out of the cave, beckoning Hiccup to follow. Hiccup stared at the black spot that had vanished from his sight. _Did he expect me to keep up with him myself? _Hiccup scratched Stormfly's chin absently.

"Can you give me a lift, girl?" Stormfly squawked affirmative, and lowered herself to let Hiccup climb onto her back. Hiccup grabbed his leather mask, and climbed up on to Stormfly, just before her wing joint. Patting her neck to show her he was ready, Stormfly took off after Toothless with Hookfang and Xenakis following, soaring over the forest, finding the black dragon, who by now had approached the edge of the forest with Sharpshot in the lead.

There was a Viking and a ship on their shores. The Viking had dirty and shaggy brown hair, torn up clothes, and was holding a rope that was attached to the Viking ship. Hiccup landed in front of the man, and dismounted Stormfly in the shadows of the forest. Stormfly moved behind Hiccup, joining Toothless, Sharpshot, Hookfang and a camouflaged Xenakis, who were all growling and hissing menacingly.

"What are you doing here?" Hiccup asks in a rather deep voice that he had perfected not too long ago. Stormfly and Hookfang advanced into the light, baring their teeth, eyes narrowing into slits.

"Sir, please, I mean no harm, I am but a humble sailor. I mean no harm to you or the beasts." Stormfly and Hookfang snarled at being called beasts, and the Viking stepped back in alarm, drawing a dagger from his belt. Hiccup put on his mask and stepped into the light as well. Hiccup stroked Stormfly and Hookfang's snouts, calming them down.

"Your name, sailor?"

"Leif. Leif Rabec."

"And from where do you originate?"

"Berk, sir."

"Berk?" The dragons growled once more, Xenakis appearing beside Hiccup, hissing in anger of the name of the island and the name of the village that had made their Hiccup sad.

"Hm." Hiccup hummed, observing Leif's terrified face, before soothing and calming all of the dragons down.

"Why are you on our island?"

"Sir, I was only trying to find my way back home, I have been lost at sea for 17 years sir, seeking shelter from the islands I encounter while trying to sail back home. I encountered a storm west from here, and the currents took me here. Please, sir, I'm only trying to go back home." Leif trembled, shifting uncomfortably under all the dragons' stares.

"Mhmm… Hookfang?" Hiccup turned around to the red Monstrous Nightmare. "You remember the direction of where Berk is right?"

_::I do.:: _Hookfang nodded, and Hiccup petted him gently. Hookfang purred, leaning into Hiccup's touch. "Do you think you can do me a favour of carrying this man here to Berk?" Hiccup leaned in towards the dragon, whispering. Hookfang nodded once more, and Hiccup smiled.

"Thank you, Hookfang." Hiccup proceeded to scratch the Nightmare's chin. "Drop him as you near the ground, but try not to injure him too much… But most importantly… stay safe."

_::I will. I'll come back as soon as possible.:: _Hookfang purred. Hiccup smiled, turning back to the sailor.

"From what I've heard, the Chief of Berk has been searching for the Dragon's Nest for a long time now."

XoXoXoX

**A/N: Another chapter! Sorry for not updating the past week, I couldn't feel the rhythm of writing the past week (If you get what I mean), but now I'm backkkk!**

**Exams are coming up, good luck to everyone!**

**Thank you for following the development of Heir to the Alpha - The Queen and the Flame!**

**Until next time,**

**Tempest out!**


	15. Apologies, Tempest Corps is very ashamed

"Eh hem. Testing, testing, one, two- Is this thing on?"

"Wait…"

"I ain't got time for waiting! Is it on or not? It's just a short speech anyways."

"It's on now!"

"Thanks! Testing, testing, one, two, three. Can you hear me?"

"Crystal"

"Ok. Uhh… hi. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. Monkeys and elephants, sheeps and cows. I am Tempest Novastorm, representative of the Tempest Corps. On behalf of Tempest Corps, we sincerely apologize for the delay in chapter 13's update. We are ashamed, frustrated, and disappointed in ourselves. We feel like we have not managed to meet our corporation's expectations, which we haven't. We are not trying to make excuses. Unfortunately, due to the exams that have been going on, we have been unable to continue the production of chapter 13 for 2 weeks. However, as an apology, we would like to give you the next four chapters, simultaneously after assessments end, which will be next week. Again, we would like to apologize for the delay, since we did promise an update every week.

In the meantime, let us recommend side dishes.

Light in the Dark by Nightstar Fury

The Dragon King by Threni

The Dragon Lord by Draco1997 (Elder Scroll Series and HTTYD Crossover)

Dragon Master by Nightstar Fury

A monster inside me by Snapmite1998 (Wattpad)

Thanks Buddy, See You in Valhalla by FloofyFox

The Fury In The Night by Checkingdude

Dragon Queen of Berk by Raberba girl

Disturbed Reflections by CdnCrgr

Your Alpha by Proud2beMexican

Needlemouth by LeisaTheGreat

Flame by Checkingdude (Yes, check out this dude. Awesome fics XD)

The New World by Jinouga

A Chance Encounter by R-dude

The Flame and the Night by 22ablanchard

Angel of Darkness by Artemis Hunter 441

And if you are a Dark!Harry fan, (Harry Potter) check these out:

King of Dae by SinSlash

Dakaath: Prince of Darkness by LT2000

The Serpents of Slytherin Book 1 – Lair of the Serpents by Doran's Ring

The Bone Man by inspiration_assulted

The Nightmare Man (Sequels and Prequels included, this is a really good read that will be sure to keep you up all night. All of these reads kept me up all night) by Tiro

To Test A Man's Character by Minxie (AO3)

Twisted Fate by moonfeather58

Fallen Angel by jCOOLn

Young Lord by Jesslikaa15

Curse of Fate by Mistress Nika

Lord of Darkness by AngelSlayer135

If I die Young by DZ2

Harry Potter and the Champion of Darkness by DZ2

Bringer of Light, Prince of Darkness by DZ2

Watch the Skies by Different Dimension Demon

The Black Prince

My Dark Prince

Dark Prince by LoveMyRomance

Again, I apologize for the delay. I will update next week. Good luck to everyone who is having or going to have exams!"

"You done?"

"Yep!"

"Ugh! All this set up for nothing!"

"You're the tech guy. I did say the speech is going to be short."

"UGH!"


	16. The Final Plan

**A/N: I am ashamed, disappointed and frustrated at myself. I am terribly sorry that I have not updated for the past 2 WEEKS. LIKE WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME. Exams are next week, so I probably cannot update for another week or so. BUT, as an author who has not updated for 2 weeks even though I said I would update it EVERY week, I give you… 3 chapters - simultaneous! **

**To RandomFan: Ehehe, I just found the questions you asked me on one of my earlier chapters, so here are my answers:**

Do you prefer ice cream or gelato? I am trying to see if I am not alone in my weird preference. **(Gelato. They're great in Italy, btw)**

Do you prefer whipped cream or fresh fruit? Again trying to see if I am not alone. **(Fruit. Whipped cream is fat, but occasionally having a little is good for your own happiness)**

Do you look at a tarantula and think, "Awwww look how fluffy it is!" and then feel kinda embarrassed for thinking that? Same reason as first two, I don't want to be alone in everything. **(Not really, though I admire their webs. A work of art.)**

Do you sometimes feel like no one is real, like our whole world is a simulation and we are too? Same reason as first three. **(I do, yes, and I often think of life lol)**

Do you sometimes randomly feel like you are suddenly lacking emotion? Same reason as before. **(Always haha)**

Would you rather live off of raw fish as a human or eat a raw fish as a human in public while growling? This one is just because why not ask a totally unrelated question and you do not have to answer. Actually you don't have to answer any of these questions if they are too out of place. I won't mind because I can be really awkward and weird sometimes. **(Live off raw fish as a human. There are so many things I would like to do whilst I live. Eating raw fish can be one of them to add to my list. Though I'll probably eat it when I'm on my death bed, don't want to really make myself sick.)**

**And also, no, you are not giving too much reviews, there can never be enough for a writer. I appreciate them, am going to do some of the ideas you gave me soon :). - this is not a mole. Though if you feel guilty about it, make an account so you can pm me, I would love to answer your ideas and questions.**

**I'm sorry for taking up so much space for A/N and reviews, so now, ONWARDS!**

XoXoXoXoX

"How many times is this?"

"Six, chief. The dragons have been coming nonstop."

"Drive them out. Kill them. I don't care, just get rid of them. I will not have another kidnapping take place."

"Aye chief"

Astrid could hear the commotion outside her house. She was just surprised she was still on her bed, facing the ceiling. How long is it going to be before her house burns down? She hoped it wouldn't be long. If Hiccup is dead, she wants to join him in Valhalla. Inwardly, she begged to die. She glanced at the village through her window. Snotlout was going commando, though no one was listening to him. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were causing more chaos, and Fishlegs is just muttering dragon stats. Again. She sighed. Things were not the same without Hiccup.

XoXoXoXoX

_**::I. SMELL. HUMAN. BRING HIM TO ME. I WISH TO FEAST ON HUMAN. BRING. HIM. TO. ME!:: **_The Queen roared, her six eyes turning into even thinner slits than usual. Dragons circled around, flying towards the top of the entrance, mindlessly carrying out the Queen's wishes.

Little did they know, once they exit the volcano, they will be free. Free to explore the world, but unfortunately still in danger of Dragon Trappers and Hunters.

_**::Is that… Skycomet? HA! FINALLY! I WILL HAVE TO TEACH HIM A LESSON! BEING THE ONLY NIGHT FURY LEFT DOES NOT CHANGE THE FACT THAT YOU ARE STILL IN MY CONTROL!:: **_If Dragon Queens could laugh maniacally, the Queen in the Nest certainly just did.

Meanwhile with Hiccup, who is nearing the Nest

"Yes, Toothless, please, I know, sto- shtappppp- Stormfly! Give me that! You're not supposed to- Stormflyyyyy!" Hiccup whined as he watched Stormfly lift his Inferno out of his bag.

"I really, really, really should put clasps on these things. Who knew dragons could be so- OW! Smart! That was what I was going to say! Thor, you need smaller ear flaps!" Toothless chortled, before hearing the voice of the Queen.

_**::HERE, SKYCOMET, COME TO MAMA, COME BACK TO WHERE YOU BELONG, I HAVE MISSED YOU.:: **_The Queen attempted at what she thought was a soothing voice. Toothless' eyes became slits for just a moment before he snorted, pushing the control to the back of his mind like an insignificant fly. Pupils dilated once more, he turned around to see that, to his surprise, all the dragons that had gone with Hiccup - Stormfly, Stormbringer, Sharpshot, Hookfang, Meatlug, the whole Changewing flock with Xenakis leading, Equinox and her army of Fireworms, and the two Snaptrappers, Flame and Sky - **(A/N: Different heads different names, Ember, Scorcher, Fireflight, Flamefury is a red and orange male Snaptrapper, and Caileigha, Stormlight, Ashwind, Quickflight is a sky blue and white female Snaptrapper. For convenience's sake, short form for the first will be Flame, second one will be Sky)** all did not have slitted eyes.

Good. They are all loyal to Hiccup.

Hiccup glanced at Toothless, wondering why he was looking around. Threats? Shaking his head, Hiccup reassured himself. _If there are threats, Toothless would warn me. _

Ah.

Recalling a conversation he had with Toothless earlier, he smiled.

"You ready bud?" To which he got the response of a nod. "Let's do this. Let's end this tyrant once and for all. It's been too long."

_**The previous night:**_

"Alright, so we gt that right. No, Toothless, it's not a chew toy, put it down. Now, let's review it one more time. Flame, Sky, you guys will be luring the dragons away. I don't want any dragons to get hurt during this whole… ordeal. I want the dragons to be out of the control radius. Use your chocolate-y scent or something that I read about in the Book of Dragons. Wha- no! Don't laugh at me! That's just what I know! Hey! No! Gah!" The two Snaptrappers crooned and leaned their 8 heads against Hiccup, surrounding Hiccup with puppy eyes.

"Gah! Stop! Concentrate! Raid! Tyrant Queen!" The Snaptrappers' eight throats rumbled, and Flame and Sky backed away, though Hiccup could still sense their amusement.

"Good. The Queen has six eyes, right? So it's not going to be possible for us to sneak up on the sides. The back, however, is the key. She wouldn't be able to see her back, we can attack from the back. Unless she has eyes on her back. Ha! No? Not funny? Ok. Moving on. She may not be able to see her back, but the eyes are still going to be a problem. Meatlug, you will be in charge of lava blasting the Queen's eyes to try and blind her eyes. If you see any Gronkles on the way there wanting to join in, welcome them. Have them blast the Queen's eyes as well.

Barf, Belch, spray as much gas as you can. Cloud the Queen's senses, do not allow her to gain her bearings and where we are. Again, if any other dragons you encounter wants to do it, have them do the same thing. We have to make sure that the Queen cannot know where we are when we are attacking, or we will be in trouble. We light the gas up in the end. Try to get some inside of her mouth, it's going to be extreme pain if it lights up inside of her mouth. That'll teach her for eating up so many dragons in her foul mouth.

Hookfang. I know how much you seem to love spewing insults at the dragons- no, humans- actually no, dragons and humans alike- what- yes, I know you never insulted me, don't worry, but I know how much you seem to love insults. And looks like you can be pretty creative with it as well, from what Toothless translates to me. And you're proud of that, I know. I want you to hurl as much insults to the Queen as you can. Get her mad, get her to leave the Nest to chase after you. Spew fire at her. Get her airborne. I know this is quite risky, but… oh. You want to do it. Cool.

Are you all catching up?"

The dragons nodded in agreement, and Hiccup continued to rant his plan.

"Alright. Her wings will be a problem if she gets airborne, so we need to destroy the wings. When she is in the air, me and Toothless will lead her to the clouds and dive bomb to shoot into her mouth to destroy her wings. This can only work if she gets close enough to the land, so that she won't have time to recover from the speed she is going at. And she needs to be following us in the dive in order for the plan to work. Gods, I'm suicidal."

_**::In a good way**_.:: Toothless cooed, the other dragons agreeing.

"I don't know what you just said bud, but it seemed like a good thing, so… hehe, I guess. Right. Now Equinox, you guys are going to be vital in this battle as well. Fireworms will surround the Queen's body, scattered around, but packed enough to eat her up to the point where she needs to get airborne to get out of the heat of the already hot volcanic environment she is in. Got that?"

The Fireworms - some of them that had attended this unofficial meeting, nodded in understanding.

_**::What about me?:: **_Equinox the Fireworm Queen asked, looking at Hiccup with curious eyes, though Toothless still translated.

"Oh. Since you're a Queen, I don't want you to fight. It's too risky. If you die, the Fireworms will be without a leader. Not that I'm looking down on your ability to fight and to survive, I'm sure you're perfectly capable of that, but I don't want to risk it." Hiccup explained.

_**::Oh. Alright then. I suppose you do have a point.::**_

"Now. The last problem left is the control of the Queen. Any suggestions to block it out? Dragon earplugs, perhaps?"

_**::I have heard from somewhere before that the Queen's control can actually be broken by loyalty. That's because that's the one thing, aside from love, that the Queen does not have. The dragons may work for her, but they are unwillingly serving her. Hiccup, on the other hand, we want to willingly help and I, myself, would not hesitate to serve him should he become a Lord of some sort. I would not hesitate to follow his commands, unlike the Queen, where we are forced to do something against our will. I believe the control can be blocked out by loyalty. After all, we ARE all loyal to Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, are we not?:: **_Stormbringer explained.

_**::Hm. We could give that a try. If that doesn't work, if the Queen takes control, I will do everything I can to resist. How about, if a dragon gets controlled, we knock that dragon out? Not kill, just knock them out until the battle is over.:: **_Stormfly suggested.

_**::Yes, that'll work. I'll translate.:: **_Toothless turned to Hiccup who had been watching the whole time with fascination.

After the translation, Hiccup reluctantly agreed. "We go on the next dawn. The dragons should be tired from a raid."

I'mJustALineIgnoreMeIgnoreMe

The dragons were gone, lured away by some scent that smells sweet. The Queen is mad. How DARE they leave her undefended? Her control had failed when she tried to control the incoming dragons. Finding out that it had failed provoked… jealousy?

_**::WHY! WHY WOULD THEY CHOOSE THE HUMAN OVER ME! WHO TOLD HIM THAT THE CONTROL CAN BE BROKEN BY LOYALTY? WHERE DID MY DRAGONS GO! ARGHHHHHHHH!::**_

_**::Looks like the Queen's mad.:: **_Toothless chuckled from the outside.

_**::Why? Why are their loyalties so tightly bound to a human boy? I alone should be the only one who can control the dragons' loyalties! To me! I'm going to kill that boy! Once I kill him, all their loyalties will return to me! They will respect me! And fear me! Mostly fear me!::**_ The Queen smugly boasted.

_**::As if. Protect Hiccup at all costs!:: **_Stormfly ordered, and the dragons around roared in agreement.

"Flame and Sky are out with the dragons. READY EVERYONE? ANNNNNNND GO!"

With that, the dragons charged into the volcano.

**A/N: I'm really, really sorry if you guys wanted a nicer Queen, but I couldn't find a way to fit a nicer Queen into this plot. HOWEVER, I will either put it in the one shots about the ideas I wanted to do in here but could not fit [this will be done after I finish this fic] or make a completely new fic, depending on whether I can get the plotline or not. What do you guys want?**

**Of course, after I finish the one shots, I will be moving on to Raised by Dragons, adopted from Lalnasaur, but feel free to give me ideas about the above plot. It could be where Hiccup becomes King of the Nest [Not like an Alpha, just the King of the Nest previously ruled by the Queen - they can co-rule?], Hiccup befriends the Queen, or something where the Dragon Queen is not portrayed as such a tyrant :D **

**Next chapter to be posted tonight**


	17. Return

**A/N: Alright. I have found a way to create a kinder Queen. I originally planned for the story to end in three more chapters, but since the request of a kinder Queen came up (I know it came up a long time ago, but I couldn't find a way to fit it in before), I am able to plan 1 - 2 more chapters for this fic :)**

**Oh. And I just saw that I forgot to say 'thank you for following the development of Heir to the Alpha - The Queen and the Flame', and 'Tempest out'. Lol. I messed up my title in my doc manager as well. *facepalms**

**Leif Rabec is pronounced 'Lafe Raa-beck' btw, just in case there are any confusions about how to read his name :)**

**I have merged 3 chapters together this time, tell me if you guys want it separated, I can change it :)**

**Now, onwards!**

**(Oh look at that. I'm dumb. I uploaded it onto doc manager but forgot to upload it to the story. Ha. I'm dumb.)**

XoXoXoX

**Meanwhile on Berk:**

"Stoick! There is a ship coming towards us! Actually no, the ship is already docked!"

"And so? Ships come towards us often, why did you feel the need to inform me of something so insignificant?"

"No, when we asked the person on the ship who he was and what business he had here, seeing that he was not a trader, he answered that he lived here. I know Vikings don't have good memory, but I'm sure that we have not seen this one around."

"Oh? And what is this person's name?"

"He said his name was Leif or something. Leif Rasin or something."

"Leif? Leif Rabec?"

"Something like that."

With that, Stoick rushed out of the Hall and to the docks. Upon arriving, he saw a horde of Vikings crowded around something.

"Let me through, LET ME THROUGH!" Stoick bellowed, and the crowd parted, revealing a man with shaggy brown hair, black eyes, and a tattered tunic with a brown belt around his waist, a medallion of the crest of Berk encrusted onto it.

"Leif? No, it can't be. You are dead. But… Leif? No, no, no, don't you play tricks on me, it's not going to work, don't expect it to, I've seen enough treachery before, I know this is a trick, and-"

"S-Stoick?" The man peered up from his hair that was covering his face. Curiosity and disbelief was twinkling in his eyes.

"Who are you?" Stoick demanded.

"I'm Leif… Leif Rabec, remember me?"

"No you're not, Leif Rabec is dead, ages ago, he went missing 17 years ago."

"I'm Leif, Stoick. Ask me something. Something that only I would know, and no one else."

Stoick looked uncertain for a moment, before sighing.

"How many mugs of mead can I drink before I go drunk?"

"15."

"No, no, that's common knowledge. Hm. What was the first thing I said when Hiccup was born and who was it to?"

"You said "He will be a fighter, Val." and the person you said it to was Valka, your wife."

"You… you could have just guessed that. No. Wha… What was the lame pun that I told only Leif Rabec about his name?"

"That I am- a rabbit without life."

"And why did I say this?"

"Because I'm 'lafe Raa-beck'. Honestly, Stoick, I still regret that I let you tell me that pun."

"Oh my Gods. LEIF!" Stoick rushed forwards and hugged the man, sobbing unmanly.

"Uh, Stoick. Village." Leif awkwardly reminded Stoick, to which Stoick choked and looked up before quickly wiping away his tears and putting back his Viking face on.

"Leif, where have you been? Why are there rips and holes in your tunic? How are you alive? What have you been doing the whole time?" Stoick ranted off.

"Stoick, don't rush, I'll explain. I have been lost at sea for 17 years. Well, not technically LOST at sea. I've stopped from island to island, but that's not important. I am alive because of the islands I stop at and the provisions they provide. I have been trying to find a way home, to Berk, here, the whole time, but it was kinda hard when the sea is so vast, and the fact that I'm not exactly a good navigator. And lastly, there are rips and holes in my tunic because… well… I was carried by a dragon-"

"YOU WERE WHAT? LEIF-"

"STOICK LET ME FINISH!" Stoick stared for a moment and nodded, and Leif continued.

"I was carried by a dragon, but the dragon dropped me off on the first Viking ship that we saw - that guy had destroyed my ship when I landed on his island, but well, not like I had important things in that ship anyways, but-"

"What guy?" Stoick asked quizzingly, tilting his head a little.

"Oh. That guy. I was caught in a storm, and I landed on this island. This island is apparently inhabited by dragons and a human, I don't think I can remember what dragons they were, but they listened to him, Stoick."

"What did this person look like?"

"Don't know, was in the shadows the whole time - well, not really the whole time, just that he had a mask, couldn't really see what he looked like, but he had a slim built figure. The dragons seem to listen to him, they stopped growling at me when he did something, not sure what he did, but the dragons listen to him."

Against Stoick's will, the memory of Drago Bludvist surfaced to the top of his mind. If this was Drago he met… he would be lucky to have left alive. But Drago didn't have a slim build. No, he was a man- a monster with too much excess fat, or so Stoick liked to think. So that rules out Drago. Another Drago? A good direction to think in, but if Leif had been left alive to tell them of their existence, then it was foolish of them to do so. Better to remain alert.

"Hm. He may be a threat. Or not. We don't know. Best to stay alert and safe. I don't want to lose another villager to dragons or madmen."

A chorus of "Ay"s echoed the docks.

"Oh, and he said that he knows where the Nest is, I quote "From what I've heard, the Chief of Berk has been searching for the Dragon's Nest for a long time now."."

Stoick's interest was piqued at this point, but remained calm when Leif showed him maps that the mysterious dragon controlling person had given him for directions to the Nest of the Dragons. After a while, Stoick had came to a decision. To have half of the population sail to the place the person had given Leif to give him. It would and could be the chance to determine whether the mysterious person is a threat or not.

"Set sail."

XoXoXoX

**A/N: Assessments have finished, and I have finished. I'm positive that I flunked a few of them. **

**Sigh.**

**Annnnyways, next chapter to be posted later today.**

**Thank you for following the development of Heir to the Alpha - The Queen and the Flame.**

**Until next chapter,**

**Tempest out!**


	18. Battle

**A/N: The schedule is set. Heir of the Alpha - The Queen and the Flame ends on June 3rd, 2019. Heir to the Alpha - The Prince and the King comes out in 1st of July :)**

**After The Queen and the Flame finishes, I will be proceeding to write Raised by Dragons, adopted from Lalnasaur, one shots from The Queen and the Flame that I haven't had a chance to put into this story because of contradicting plot, Harry Potter's Dark Life adopted from chaos roses and How To Train A Whispering Death, adopted from Ugly-Duckling123. **

**How To Train A Whispering Death might be the one that progresses the fastest, because the author had not yet established a solid plotline for their story, enabling me to imagine scenes and write them down. However, Raised by Dragons already have a plot and is already introduced, therefore restraining me a bit, just a tiny little bit from imagine the possible outcomes. I will still do Raised by Dragons first. The original chapters will also be posted.**

**As for Harry Potter's Dark Life, I'm not sure if I have mentioned this in previous author's notes (I apparently haven't), but in terms of the fandom of Harry Potter, I'm quite intrigued with the idea of Harry being dark and not light. I have a few fic ideas of my own, but those shall have to wait.**

**I will also be updating the fic rec I posted before with my apology, I think a summary for all of those fics should be in order, for some people might not like the fact that they are just randomly searching fics without knowing at least a summary for the fic. I believe I also left out some of the fics that I like, the apology was a bit rushed at the time.**

**Depending on my schedule, I MIGHT start working multiple fics at once, since my original plan for The Queen and the Flame to finish was the middle of May, but evidently I was not successful. **

**And now, enough this whole nonsense, onwards with the story! :D**

XoXoXoX

"Hookfang! You're back! I take it it went well?" Hiccup greeted the Nightmare as said dragon rejoined his group from his mission.

_**::Course, but I just set him down on the first ship I could find, pulled him near Berk before going.:: **_Hookfang replied, though knowing Hiccup would not be able to fully understand what he was saying until the battle had ended.

"You made some tweaks but got the job done, is that right?" Hiccup asked. He could perceive a little on what Hookfang was saying by the dragon's half guilty look.

_**::Oh, he got that. HEY, HE GOT THAT! HICCUP CAN SPEAK DRAGONESE! HE GOT THA- OW! WHAT'D YOU BUMP ME FOR!::**_ Hookfang snarled as Stormfly whacked him with a wing.

_**::He's not speaking Dragonese, nor is he understanding Dragonese, it's just that he's smart. Use your brains, Hookfang, he won't just suddenly understand. But I'm sure with that brain or yours you wouldn't be able to comprehend what I'm saying anyways::**_ Stormbringer snickered when Stormfly retorted.

_**::YOU LITTLE-::**_

"GUYS! MISSION! TYRANT QUEEN! STOP FIGHTING!" Hiccup ordered. The dragons hung their heads in shame, and apologized to Hiccup in Dragonese, but Hiccup got the intent.

_**::WHYYYYYYY!:: **_An ear-splitting roar nearly shredded Hiccup's eardrums. It was loud, but sad at the same time. Such a roar could only be produced by a dragon the size of the Queen.

"Flame, Sky, get the dragons out of here. I actually think I want to talk to the Queen first."

This got a violent reaction out of all the dragons, who all stopped abruptly and stared at him, before rearing and roaring violently at him, chastising him for his rash decision.

_**::WHAT IS HE THINKING::**_

_**::HE'S INSANE!::**_

_**::WE CAN'T ALLOW THAT!::**_

Hiccup was taken back, he expected to have some scolding, but not in this form, where all the dragons are just basically shouting at him. He got the reason, though.

"GUYS! PLEASE! I HAVE TO UNDERSTAND WHY THE QUEEN IS A TYRANT! DRAGONS AREN'T BORN THIS WAY!" Hiccup yelled, trying to reason. It apparently worked, for all the dragons quieted and discussed amongst themselves.

_**::He actually has a point.::**_

_**::I do actually want to know::**_

_**::The Queen's backstory… it's actually quite interesting. I've never heard it before::**_

_**::So… let him proceed? He could die.::**_

_**::We'll protect him.::**_

_**::And if we can't?::**_

_**::There won't be failure. We will protect him.::**_

The court of dragons turned back to Hiccup and Stormfly squawked worriedly.

"Guys, I'll be fine. I know I can count on you guys." The dragons reluctantly agreed, and into the volcano Hiccup and the dragons went, where the Queen was waiting, hungrily, and filled with a bit of jealousy, was waiting.

XoXoXoX

_**::FINALLY! THEY HAVE COME! BUT THEY ARE NOT IN THEIR RIGHTFUL PLACE YET, THEIR RIGHTFUL PLACES ARE IN MY STOMACH!:: **_

Toothless soared into the volcano, followed by the other dragons.

_**::We want to know! We want to know why you are so controlling! Why you feel the need to do this! Can't you just form a friendship instead?:: **_Stormfly screeched. It would seem these words have struck a chord in the Queen's long-hardened heart.

Never had a human came wanting to talk. Screw that, actually. Never had a human came into her Nest with dragons on his side. The Queen felt oddly at ease.

_**::I-:: **_

_**::Let us land, and we will talk! Please! We won't do anything else!:: **_

_**::I… well… well, alright, ALRIGHT! But we will only talk, nothing else!:: **_

The dragons landed on the edges, and the Queen began her tale.

XoXoXoX

The eggs were cracking. The giant dragon smiled, a smile that had happiness and sorrow mixed in it at the same time. The giant dragon was dying, and had laid about 3000 eggs. And now, the eggs were cracking. The giant mother dragon smiled proudly. She may not live to see one of her hatchlings take the throne, but at least she will be able to catch a glimpse of the hatchlings themselves.

Her eyes, however, were filled with sadness. You see, when a Red Death is dying, they lay about 3000 eggs, and in the 3000 eggs that would crack and become baby Red Deaths, only one would be able to successfully take the throne and mantle as the Queen. This results in a fight between the 3000 siblings that would hatch- a fight to the death that could lead up to 100 years. The last one standing would become crowned Queen. The first few years were always the bloodiest and goriest. Alliances are made, backstabbing is imminent, betrayal breaking friendships apart. The current queen had only been able to survive because of the fact that she had hid herself away from all her siblings for the first few years, thus successfully avoiding most of the bloodshed. When it had came down to only two Red Deaths, her sibling, a ferocious fighter that had managed to rack up a few hundred kill counts, decided that she was not worth fighting, and had left to start a Nest of her own.

And now this was about to happen again. A hundred years of fighting, back again.

The first few eggs cracked, and dragons hatched, unhinging their jaw and stretching, then immediately changing into a tenser stance. The few thousand eggs followed, the cacophony of eggs cracking filling the air, as newly hatched dragons broke out of their shells, stretched, and moved into a ready for battle stance.

Dragons eyed each other warily, tens and thousands of dragons observing each other.

And then the first one struck.

The giant dragon sighed, closing her eyes for the last time.

"Every choice in life impacts the future. Would you be willing to take the first step? Afterall, every journey has to start somewhere. Every journey has to start on a choice. Would you have taken it, my dear hatchlings?" The giant dragon sighed, and breathing her last breath, she passed on to the gates of Valhalla, not knowing that there had been a hatchling watching her last moments.

Said hatchling had lived through the fighting like her mother, the first few years she kept herself hidden and out of sight. Her mother's last words echoed in her head often. She witnessed the betrayal and the friendships that had been torn apart because of the war. The stronger ones killed the weaker hatchlings, and proceeded to advance in the ranks.

It was then that she knew.

There is no such thing as loyalty and trust. There is only selfishness, betrayal, ruthlessness and fear.

With that in mind, the dragon lived through the war, vowing to be able to lead a Nest where everything would be trust- there would be no backstabbing, no betrayals.

But such a think never happened. She fought the war, asserting fear and control into other dragons, until one day, she stood victorious over all the other dragons.

However, the witness of this war had changed her once strong resolve to lead a Nest where there would be trust and friendship. Such a thing would not be tolerated, she had thought.

Friendship would only lead to sadness. Sadness would only lead to betrayal. Betrayal would only lead to war.

She ruled the Nest, but used her control and used the ability to harness the other dragons' fears to enslave them. She did not want another war. This was for the best, a Nest without friendships that would lead to war.

XoXoXoX

_**::And so, years went past, and it was all peaceful. Until that day, when a human came into my Nest, thinking they could kill one of MY subjects. We got rid of him, we thought it would only be him, but no, the humans didn't stop. So I ordered raids to the nearest villages, to keep them occupied, to keep them distracted, to keep them busy from searching for and killing my subjects.:: **_The Queen finished.

_**::I… never thought of that. I didn't know…:: **_Stormbringer muttered.

_**::Yea, well, IT DOESN'T CHANGE THE FACT THAT THIS IS STILL A HUMAN! GIVE HIM TO ME! I WILL ENSURE THAT MY SUBJECTS STAY SAFE! GIVE HIM TO ME!:: **_The Queen roared, suddenly launching herself at where Hiccup and Toothless were. Hiccup guided Toothless out of the way, while the dragons tried to reason with the Queen.

_**::STOP! HE'S NOT GOING TO HURT YOU! HE WASN'T GOING TO, ANYWAYS! DON'T GIVE HIM A REASON TO!::**_

_**::ALL HUMANS ARE HERE TO KILL! BRING HIM TO ME!:: **_

_**::STOP!:: **_The dragons all cried. After hearing the Queen's tale, they believed that Hiccup would not plan to take the Queen down. Afterall, she had justifications to her actions, even if it was for the past few hundred years.

_**::We can work this out! This human, Hiccup, he won't hurt your subjects!::**_

_**::THEN EXPLAIN WHY THEY HAVE ALL ABANDONED ME? WHY, COINCIDENTIALLY, THAT WHEN THIS HUMAN ARRIVES, ALL MY SUBJECTS ARE GONE?::**_

_**::He's just used two Snaptrappers to lure them away! Your subjects are fine!:: **_Stormfly squawked, avoiding the Queen's dangerously swaying tail.

_**::HE'S TAKEN THEM FROM ME!**_

Angry, the Queen released a torrent of flames at the dragons, which they all skillfully avoided. Seeing as reason is not a choice, Hiccup ordered,

"EVERYONE! PROCEED WITH THE PLAN, BUT DON'T KILL!"

Hookfang shouted insults- _**::You must be too fat to come out, that's why you never participate in raids!::**_ -, Stormfly and Stormbringer flew around the Queen, blasting white-hot magnesium blasts whenever there is an opening, flinging spikes at the Queen's impenetrable hide. Meatlug was doing her best to try to blind the Queen's eyes- not fatally, Meatlug, being the mediator of the group, had gotten a little idea of what Hiccup was planning to do- Barf and Belch had began gasing up the place, but could not keep the gas from igniting because of all the volcanic fire and dragon blasts there was around them.

After what seemed like ages, they were able to get the Queen airborne. However, instead of the original 'Me-and-Toothless-dive-bombing-the-Queen's-mouth-to-destroy-her-wings-operation', they had instead changed it to 'find-a-sea-stack-large-enough-to-knock-the-Queen-out-of-the-sky-operation'. Toothless and Hiccup would try to find a sea stack that would be large and strong enough to temporarily make the Queen lose consciousness, thus enabling them to pin the Queen down and try to reason with her.

"What do you think about that one, bud?" Hiccup dodged another stream of fire, pulling Toothless higher, pointing at a sea stack just below them that had an arch was not large enough for the Queen to fit her entire body through, but would still result in her head crashing.

_**::I think that it's going to hurt a lot.:: **_Toothless grunted. He was nearing his limit, and he was exhausted. Hiccup had noticed this.

"Just a little more, buddy, just a little more." Toothless grunted once more, and dived towards the arch with a roaring Queen behind them.

_**::GET BACK HERE! GIVE ME BACK MY SUBJECTS!:: **_

"Hold on, Toothless… NOW PULL!" Toothless heaved himself up, quickly, thanking the ancestral dragons for his agility and ability to gain altitude quickly. He pulled up from the path that would have left him crashing into the sea stack. Unfortunately, the Queen did not have such luck and agility. The Queen crashed into the gigantic sea stack, and started to fall towards the ground, slowly losing consciousness, vaguely aware of herself spreading her wings to soften her fall, before fully plunging into darkness.

When she awoke, she found herself surrounded by a few dragons, one of which was the Night Fury carrying the human on top of his back. The human got off from his dragon, and began walking slowly towards her, hand outstretched.

"We are not here to fight you. Well- we were, but we didn't know. Had I known I wouldn't have tried to bring you down, you were just doing it for the good of your subjects. However your sending of raids to villages to keep them occupied had resulted in war between dragons and humans. You lost quite an amount of dragons in raids as well, I am sure. I want to hereby extend my hand- or in your case, paw, for friendship. I understand your feeling of untrusting, but I hope you would consider it. I swear I will not backstab you or betray you. You can live on my island, a village called Berk should be coming soon on ships to investigate. If you are to accept, I can give you a home to live in, you can reside on my island's volcano.

You also suffered injuries- you are suffering injuries that we have inflicted during this attack, and we sincerely do apologize, but we hope that you can see past this incident and start a new life with us." Hiccup offered, with each sentence stepping closer to the humungous dragon.

And what did the Red Death have to lose?

Nothing.

This human had managed to take her subjects away.

This mere boy had managed to gain the loyalty and trust of dragons.

Something which she, in all her hundred years of ruling, had never been able to do.

So should she join this boy? Out of the corner of her eyes and senses, she was able to hear a little screeching voice belonging to a Terrible Terror saying _**::No, the battle has ended? But Sharpshot could have helped!:: **_

Would he backstab her? He swore he wouldn't, but will he keep to his promise?

"Every choice in life impacts the future. Would you be willing to take the first step? Afterall, every journey has to start somewhere. Every journey has to start on a choice. Would you have taken it, my dear hatchlings?" Her mother had once said. It had been so long, that she had almost forgotten these last words.

Would she have taken it?

Looking in this human boy's eyes, she found her answer, loud and clear.

Yes. Yes, she would.

Her three eyes on her left side looked at Hiccup, and gave a slight nod. Hiccup broke into a grin, and ordered the dragons to help the Queen. With the Queen taken care of, he only had two more things left to do.

XoXoXoX

**A/N: I hope this was satisfactory for a less tyrant version of the Queen… if it's not, there will be a one shot version coming after this fic ends :)**

**The details of the Queen's backstory is courtesy of Sahara Sushi, Aeolian Oakdown and the wiki page of the Red Death.**

**We are nearing the end of this fic! :D**

**Thank you for following the development of Heir to the Alpha - The Queen and the Flame!**

**Till next chapter,**

**Tempest out!**


	19. Found

**A/N: I'm doing another Q&A soon. Feel free to ask questions!**

**About Hiccstrid in this current fic, I feel very, very sorry, but I was unable to actually put Hiccup and Astrid together yet. They will, however, soon realize their feelings for each other. There would definitely be Hiccstrid in the sequel though.**

**XoXoXoX**

"Stormfly? What's that?" Hiccup approached the Nadder, who was holding something in between her jaws. It looked like a vial of some sort, with sloshing red liquid inside of it. Hiccup presumed it was probably blood, and took it from the Nadder. The vial is obviously made by human, so this must have been from the remains of what an unfortunate human left behind.

After the calming of the Red Death, Hiccup had told the dragons to help search for anything left in the volcano, whether it be human or dragon. The dragons had managed to recover a few satchels from human remains, but none of them held any value, though Hiccup did still keep some of them so that if he ever needed something that was in the bag, there would be convenient access.

The Queen herself had recovered enough to fly to Hiccup's island under Hiccup's instructions. She was to fly above the clouds where no one can see her, and she was to not destroy the island once she got there. She can make herself home in the volcano, but told not to set fire to anything. Hiccup had also sent ahead Sharpshot to warn the Fireworm Queen of the addition to the island- so that the Fireworm Queen would not attack the Red Death on sight.

Examining the vial once more, he put it into his satchel. He would have time to wonder about what it is later. For now, they have to take off.

"Everyone ready? Let's go back home!"

With a powerful flap, they left the island which the Queen had once resided in, now deserted, except for a note and a dagger.

XoXoXoX

"Are we almost there?" Stoick asked.

"Almost, Chief, according to this map we should be there soon."

And soon it was indeed, for a while later they landed on an island that seems to be bare and plain, except for a white piece of parchment that was whipping in the air, pinned down by a dagger. Pulling out the dagger and taking the piece of parchment, Stoick read, _**"The Red Death is now not a bother. She was the reason that dragons raided islands for 300 years. All you will find here are the tiny little pebbles and specks of dust on this old, barren island, this dagger and my note. Peace. - Dragon Rider"**_

**"**Dragon Rider. Hmpf." Stoick's steady gaze swept across the island once more, thinking of this Dragon Rider, and let go of the note that the Dragon Rider had left.

While Stoick had not noticed that the dagger he had thrown on the ground after taking the parchment seemed familiar, Astrid definitely had. Bending down, she crouched and picked the dagger up.

Inspecting it carefully, she brushed her hand on the hilt, only to find a few dents in the leather of the hilt. She frowned. There should never be dents. Looking down, she uncovered the spot that was dented, reading carefully… 'H.H.H'.

That can't be, could it?

H.H.H.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock.

What are the chances of the people in the archipelago having the same initials?

She rushed towards the note. 'Dragon Rider'. Mysterious.

Her surprise went unnoticed by other Vikings a mere second afterwards. For the back of the note read:

_**"If this is not Astrid Hofferson, piss off. If it is… the initials live. But please, do not breathe a word. If you ever want to find me… you will find a Terrible Terror on the outskirts of Berk, near the Port. Sharpshot will know where to find me. Provided you give him a letter as well, of course. Afterall, I don't speak Dragon."**_

_Hiccup, _Astrid thought.

So Hiccup was alive.

He's doing well.

He's somehow managed to kill a dragon that had been ordering raids on them for over 300 years.

And the best thing is,

Snotlout cannot have the rights to the throne of Berk.

For Hiccup is alive.

But Astrid will respect his wishes. She will keep this a secret, until the day that Hiccup decides to come back and grace them with his prescence.

Until then, she would wait, and work harder, so that she can be the person that Hiccup had once wished she was.

XoXoXoX

**A/N: Thank you so much, for following the development of Heir to the Alpha - The Queen and the Flame! I am doing a second Q&A, feel free to ask questions.**

**Sequel will be posted starting in July.**

**I have already wrote this on one of my author's notes before, but I'm just going to copy it just in case someone wants it/missed it:**

**After The Queen and the Flame finishes, I will be proceeding to write Raised by Dragons, adopted from Lalnasaur, one shots from The Queen and the Flame that I haven't had a chance to put into this story because of contradicting plot, Harry Potter's Dark Life adopted from chaos roses and How To Train A Whispering Death, adopted from Ugly-Duckling123. **

**How To Train A Whispering Death might be the one that progresses the fastest, because the author had not yet established a solid plotline for their story, enabling me to imagine scenes and write them down. However, Raised by Dragons already have a plot and is already introduced, therefore restraining me a bit, just a tiny little bit from imagine the possible outcomes. I will still do Raised by Dragons first. The original chapters will also be posted.**

**As for Harry Potter's Dark Life, I'm not sure if I have mentioned this in previous author's notes (I apparently haven't), but in terms of the fandom of Harry Potter, I'm quite intrigued with the idea of Harry being dark and not light. I have a few fic ideas of my own, but those shall have to wait.**

**I will also be updating the fic rec I posted before with my apology, I think a summary for all of those fics should be in order, for some people might not like the fact that they are just randomly searching fics without knowing at least a summary for the fic. I believe I also left out some of the fics that I like, the apology was a bit rushed at the time.**

**Depending on my schedule, I MIGHT start working multiple fics at once, since my original plan for The Queen and the Flame to finish was the middle of May, but evidently I was not successful. **

**I shall see you all in due time :)**

**Until then,**

**TEMPEST OUT!**


	20. Epilogue

**A/N: Oof. After this epilogue I'm retiring from writing for a week. *crashes onto bed***

**XoXoXoX**

"My King, a few hundred dragons approaches."

A giant white dragon roused from his sleep and stood up, meeting the eyes of his bowing subject.

"Oh? A few hundred? Are you sure it's a few hundred, Stormglider?"

"Yes my King. It consists of Nadders, Nightmares, Timberjacks, Gronkles, Terrors, and lots more." The bowing Sentinel reported.

"And what, pray tell, are their intentions?"

"We do not know, my King."

"Hm. Could they be a threat? I hope not, but then again they could be sent by that monster of the North…" The Bewilderbeast was cut off by the Sentinel.

"My King? The Queen of the North has been subdued."

"What?"

Before the Sentinel could answer, a stampede of dragons rushed in, circling the Dragon Sanctuary, while a Nadder and a Razorwhip landed in front of the King and bowed.

"My King, we wish to seek sanctuary and protection from the outside world. We wish to be part of your Nest, your Majesty." They chorused.

"But I don't know you, my dear dragons. Would you mind telling me your names and where you come from?" The Bewilderbeast's gaze swept through them, judging them silently.

"Certainly. I am Spike, an experienced Tracker from the Deadly Nadder species. I have a good sense of smell and I can navigate quickly. I can track down scents and find others should you need my service." A black and white male Nadder finished with a bow.

"And I am Nightsword. I am a warrior from the species of Razorwhips. I have honed my skills since birth. I am glad to be of service should you need it." A dark purple female Razorwhips introduced.

"A pleasure to meet you. Though I have to say, Razorwhips are uncommon in my Nest. However, you have not answered one of my questions. Where do you come from?" The giant dragon asked.

"We are all from The Queen's Nest, my King." The Bewilderbeast's worry increased.

"Has your Queen come to challenge me for my Title? Has your Queen decided to overwhelm my Nest with her own Nest of dragons? I will not sta-"

"My King. The Queen is no longer in power." Spike cut the King off.

"Really?"

"Really."

"My scouts told me that the Queen is subdued, is that true?"

"Yes, the Queen is no longer ruling."

"So…"

"We are not here of the Queen's accord. The Queen isn't dead, merely relocated to a happier place."

"You are not spies? Not here to attack us?"

"No, my Lord."

"Who… subdued the Tyrant of the North?" The Bewilderbeast's voice was laced with worry. Whoever tamed the Queen… whoever defeated it… whoever managed to topple the Queen from her throne might be a threat to dragonkind. With the Queen at their disposal, the dragon can order the Queen to control any dragon. This will endanger the race of dragons. And as King, he cannot allow that to happen.

"A human named Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third and his Night Fury Toothless. They managed to relocate the Queen to a different location." Nightsword said with pride.

A human, A HUMAN? This is bad, very, very bad. The Red Death at the hands of a HUMAN? The human is a threat, must be eliminated even though the King had been against killing humans. But this is too much of a risk. Humans get corrupt with power, and what better way to prove that with the mass culling of dragonkind a thousand years ago? No, that cannot happen again.

Spike and Nightsword must have noticed the King's wariness and apprehension, for the next thing they said changed the King's mind.

"My King, Hiccup is not an evil human, contrary to what a lot think. We are only one-third of the dragons from his… Nest. Most of us are from the Queen's former Nest. The other two-thirds of the dragons stayed behind and followed Hiccup, while the one-third of us wanted to explore. We asked Hiccup, and he let us do so, hence why we are here right now. You don't need to worry about the threat that a human partnered with a Night Fury may bring. Yes, a Night Fury has high destructive power, and yes, Hiccup has a Red Death that can control minds and force dragons to do her bidding at his disposal, but you needn't worry. If the few days with him has taught me anything, it is that Hiccup is trustworthy and that he is not evil."

"We are aware of the incident from about a thousand years ago, but I'm sure history will not repeat itself. The circumstances right now are similar, but it will not happen. We can assure you of that. After all, we would not be here if he truly is evil, would we?" Xylis finished

"He… when he subdued the Red Death… what does the Night Fury have to do with anything? Did he enslave him?"

"No. The Night Fury is his ride. He has a crippled tail fin, but it was apparently replaced by a prosthetic that the human made for him. That's what he says, anyways. He's not enslaved, no, they have true friendship. The other dragons around the human have true loyalty to him, they were able to throw off the control from the Queen. He's not evil, we are sure. He sees our true nature, not as vicious beasts that kill for a living, but instead, he sees us as equals. He does not see us inferior to him, he sees us on the same level, whether in intelligence, creativity or intent"

This had the Bewilderbeast reconsider his view on this… special human.

"Hmm… I'd like to meet him… if possible. To determine him… if he's a threat or not… if he's a friend or not… I'd like to meet him."

**XoXoXoX**

**A/N: I'm really, really happy that you guys enjoyed the story. When I first started the idea I didn't know whether it would be a good idea or not, but thanks to your support, I managed to finish the story. And now… an overdue THANK YOU TO ALL MY READERS! **-**Below are all you great reviewers, reviews that I have not managed to respond to in each chapter :) (Tell me if I missed anyone) (This does not mean I'm only thanking the people who reviewed, I'm also thankful to those who read my story. So, big thank you to everyone!)**

**CajunBear73: **You were the first one to review my story, and your reviews have given me ideas for what could happen in the future. I thank you from my heart :)

**Anonymous Noob the 2nd: **Your reviews are short and simple, but they manage to bring a smile to my face everytime. It kinda summarizes the entire chapter as well. I also thank you for voting on the title. By the way, your 'terrible dragon idea' is going into the story :D

**Arraria: **All of your reviews are most of the time 'Perfect and update soon please'. It really did give me motivation. Also, your offer for the help with the extra Red Death story is enticing, I can't wait to hear your ideas :D

**Atomicsub927: **Still planning the How To Train Your Whispering Death story, but will come out soon. I hope it's to your liking :)

**Solarwave: **You have provided me with constant ideas and motivation, your dragon-in-making sounds really interesting. Don't rush it, it can wait :)

**looneyRin27: **Hiccstrid is not my favourite ship either, no offense to anyone, but Hiccstrid is a tad bit overrated for me. Though some people wanted Hiccstrid in this fic, I in the end was not able to fit it in, and for that I do sincerely apologize, but I can promise there will definitely be Hiccstrid in the sequel.

**ArthurShade: **Thank you for reading TQATF! Your reviews are simple, but they gave me some inspiration for future chapters. Thank you for reading!

**Dantae The Nightfury:** I agree that I'm not the best at writing dialogue *rubs neck sheepishly* I do hope the dialogue after your review improved?

**seriouspunch2122: **I'm glad you liked it!

**The Golden Valkyrie: **I'm really sorry I couldn't put Hiccstrid into here, but sequel would have :) I may have a few Hiccstrid shots in the one-shot set I'm doing for The Queen and the Flame (Short form TQATF)

**WolkaiserDrake: **The Red Death went on a different path than I was expecting to write. My original plan was to have the dragons defeat the Red Death, but look where that idea went just because of one comment? Poof! Gone! I'm really glad you suggested it, though. While your comment was kind of vague, it pushed me in another direction, and with the help of some of my friends, the Red Death met a different ending. :D

**Thedyingjokepastaway:** I'm glad you liked it. And I'm happy that you read the Author's Note as well (This extends to everyone else who read all of my boring A/Ns too, cuz I know it's filled with nonsense and whatnot). The title's meaning… that's a question I've gotten a lot from readers, even my friends who already basically know the entire plot of the story. It does not relate much to the first story, but it's definitely relatable in the sequel.

**ThermiteHawk: **Thank you for reading this fic! I'm not the best at humour myself, but I'm glad I'm able to bring a few smiles! :)

**NHaremForeva: **Yep, I'll do that. When the sequel is posted I'll be sure to notify in a chapter :)

**KiaStingerGTS: **The simple 'Yay!' made me grin for an entire 30 minutes. I blame that on you XDD Thanks for reading the fic!

**NightshotShadowFury: **Ahaha, your review killed me, I'm now more than motivated to write the sequel XD Thanks for reading!

**RandomFan: **You have lots, and lots, and LOTS of ideas. Most of which I think I will be able to make stories with. I will be taking in the ideas and turning them into stories that hopefully you will agree with. The stories may have a slow update, but I will try to complete all of them. And for what you said about exams, aww, thank you! I felt guilty when I was not able to update for 2 weeks. Thank you for your support throughout the story! It will be easier for me to tell you my story idea if you have an account so that I can PM though :)

**AeolienOakdown**: You can stop momming me now :) Thank you for your plot hole filling, otherwise I would have lots and LOTS of plot holes I will have to fix or explain later on :D And yes, I'm going to sleep now. It's only half past twelve.

**SaharaSush**i: Thank you thank you thank you for your Red Death idea :D I shall now proceed to the dark future… it's so beautiful… blood, blood, blood, look at the knife… JK, wouldn't do that to myself. Not just yet, not when I have a fic- screw that, multiple fics to write XD


	21. Questions and Answers 2

**What does the title mean?**

Ah. Now this is a question I get a lot. 'Heir to the Alpha' doesn't really relate to the first fic a lot, but it'll definitely make sense in the sequel :)

**When are you going to update Expect the Unexpected?**

Soon, about a week or so. I will find time for it since TQATF has finished.

**Any other fic recs?**

Yes. I will be updating the fic rec I posted on TQATF once a while. Maybe I will even put it in my profile :)

**How old are you?**

Shhh. I'm a teenager who is still in school sitting dreadful exams.

**Are you an Alpha, Beta, or Omega?**

Alpha, the tests say, although I think I'm a Beta more

**If you were a dragon in HTTYD, who would you be?**

If it's a dragon species, I would like to be a Timberjack or Nadder. But in terms of the actual dragon, Stormfly.

**When will sequel to The Queen and the Flame be posted?**

First week of July, I hope you guys will like it

**Which story are you doing next?**

Quite a few. Raised by Dragons (adopted from Lalnasaur), How To Train A Whispering Death (adopted from Ugly-Duckling 123), The Final Confrontation (adopted, HP fandom), TQATF one shots, Expect the Unexpected (Tokyo Ghoul fandom) and an original Harry Potter Story which I have not decided on the title

Yeah, quite a few of stories I write are adopted, but sometimes an original is in order

**Favourite Harry Potter character?**

Honestly, I don't know. I guess I've read too much Dark!Harry fanfictions where Dumbledore, Hermione and others on the lIght Side are manipulative and evil, while Voldemort is actually the good one, that my views have become kind of biased.

I know, I know, Voldemort being the good one and Dumbledore being the bad one seems absurd and impossible and generally weird, but trust me, it's strangely addictive.

So to answer the question... I don't think I have one. Probably Fawkes?

**Voldemort or Umbridge?**

Voldemort. Umbridge? More like Umb*tch. Evil little- GAHHHHHHHH

**Favourite HTTYD character?**

Hm. Either Astrid or Hiccup. They're equal :)

**Favourite HTTYD dragon?**

Stormfly. She's a beauty, her personality is one of a kind. Playful, fierce, loyal.

**Which continent do you live in?**

Asia

**What is your Hogwarts House?**

Slytherin, and proud of it :D

**What is your favourite colour?**

I have two favourites, actually, black and silver.

**How long did The Queen and the Flame take you to write?**

About five months. Just after the end of January, after I watched The Hidden World. Got motivated after I scoured the internet for HTTYD fics :)

**Will there be a sequel after the sequel?**

Wow, you think far. The answer is yes, though.

**Are you sticking to the canon after The Queen and the Flame?**

No. Things will go differently after this, I hope it will be to you guys' liking :D

**Do you believe that dragons actually exist?**

Yes. I would elaborate, but when I'm writing this I'm unsure of how to elaborate. I shall update this when I can think of an explanation.

**Do you have long hair or short hair?**

Long hair :)

**What do you use to type, phone, computer, ipad, or laptop?**

Laptop. My phone keeps putting the status of my stories as 'Completed', which is why I don't use phone.

**Most of the stories for the Harry Potter fandom you recommended in your fic rec is Dark!Harry. Why is that, if I may know?**

You may know :) I may or may not have a love for Dark!Harry fics. Light!Harry fics are all over the internet, but there aren't too much Dark!Harry fics. I have taken a liking to Dark!Harry fics, where Harry is powerful, independent, or is a new Dark Lord.

**Are you a male or female?**

Female

**Do you like Percy Jackson series?**

Yes

**If you had to choose between HTTYD and Harry Potter fandom, which would you choose?**

How dare you! I love both of the fandoms, but I think I will choose HTTYD first. HP is a close second. My third, if anyone wants to know, is going to be Tokyo Ghoul. Which reminds me. I will do a Tokyo Ghoul/Harry Potter crossover sometime soon :)

**Favourite anime?**

Uhh.. I have a lot of favourites. Charlotte, Tokyo Ghoul, Kenja No Mago, That Time I Reincarnated As A Slime, Blue Exorcist, Dororo - yea, I'm quite interested in Demon related stuff :)

**Favourite TV show?**

Hm. The Flash and The Arrow.

**A/N: Annnnd that's all! If there are any questions feel free to ask, but for now, please look out for the sequel coming in July- Heir to the Alpha - The Prince and the King!**

**See you guys there!**

**Tempest out!**


	22. Sequel Up!

Heyyyooo everyone!

Izza me, Mario – no just kidding it's Tempest

Sequel is now up! Heir to the Alpha – The Prince and the King. Updates may not be so frequent (even though at the time of writing summer holiday is starting and I should have a lot of time but apparently I don't so ToT), but I will try to update as quick as possible.

Also Raised by Dragons – adopted from Lalnasaur, How to Train A Whispering Death – adopted from UglyDuckling123, Asmodeus (Harry Potter fandom) – by yours truly, Expect the Unexpected (Tokyo Ghoul fandom) – also by yours truly, one or two fic ideas from RandomFan and the HTTA one shots will be the other fics I will be working on during the summer holiday.

Another thing, message to **AeolianOakdown**: As you can see above, I've got fics to be working on, so don't tell me to sleep earlier XDDDD

Hope you guys enjoy the sequel!


End file.
